Return To Tokyo
by Lady Evilness
Summary: *CHAPTER 15 IS FINALLY UP* After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past? A Seiya/Serena fic!
1. Prologue

Title: Return to Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
**********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Serena arrived tired and panting at Raye's temple. She was an hour and a half late already. It was because her mother had made her go get the groceries and that had taken a really long time. As she approached the place where they were all supposed to meet, she heard them talking about her and decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"Where is that Meatball Head? I bet she's at the Arcade playing a Sailor V video game!" Raye's angry voice could be heard shouting.  
  
"I know. Sometimes Serena gets me so angry when she's late and when she is always so clumsy!" That was Lita.  
  
"Yes, Serena is really a great disappointment when it comes to being the Princess and Sailor Moon," Luna.  
  
"I don't even know why in hell I ever went out with that girl. She's way too childish and immature for me," Darien.  
  
The rest of the scouts and Artemis all shared their own disappointed views on Serena and finally Serena could take it no longer.  
  
"So that's what you think of me. Well, I quit. Since it's obvious that you all don't want me, I quit and renounce my title as Sailor Moon and your Princess. Good luck without me and here, I won't be needing these anymore," She threw them the Luna pen, communicator, and the Star Locket, "However I will be keeping my broach since it is mine after all."  
  
Serena left them there staring after her.  
  
"Well, that's good. She was constantly getting in our way anyway," Raye.  
  
The others agreed.  
  
##########************###########************###########*******  
  
Serena ran to her house and packed all her things. She was leaving Tokyo. Nobody wanted her here. She quickly wrote a note to her parents and Sammy since they had gone out explaining that she was leaving. Then she got out her savings (yes, she had been saving money) and left for the airport where she purchased the earliest flight to Paris, France that was leaving in 10 minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later, Serena boarded the plane and left the city she had always known without looking back and awaiting a new beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope ya'll liked it. Please review and be kind, it's my first fic. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	2. Of Changes 9 Years Later

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
All right, first of all, I want to thank all of those who reviewed. Then I want to thank EVERYONE for all of his or her ideas for this story. They were all really good ideas. However I can't pick all of the ideas, so I've picked the one most people prefer and I'm using it for this story. Now, on with the story.  
  
**********^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: Of Changes 9 Years Later  
  
Serena quickly walked through the streets of Paris toward her penthouse. When she arrived, she sighed with pleasure and sank into one of her comfortable chairs. It had been a busy day at work and she was ready to relax. So she went to the bathroom to take a long, nice, hot shower.  
  
After her shower, Serena dressed up in her pajamas. She glanced at the mirror and stared at her reflection for a bit. Serena had changed. She was now 24 years old and instead of being only 5'3, she now stood at the pretty tall height of 5'7. She had filled out beautifully in all the right places and had a body any model would want to have with long legs and a small waist. Her beautiful, golden hair now reached floor length when let loose. She had also learned elegance and poise while living in the beautiful city of Paris. But most importantly, she was still a kind- hearted and gentle woman. She was still a beautiful person inside and out.  
  
Serena had also changed mentally. When she had arrived in Paris, she realized that she would have to study hard to make it on her own two feet. She had known a bit of French because she had taken a small class before but it was very limited. So with lots of determination, Serena had studied day and night for hours on end. She studied French, Physics, Algebra, and all those other subjects she had been failing in school. Gradually her grades improved and she became an excellent student and skipped two grades. She then went to the best university in France and studied interior designing and eventually got a Masters degree in that subject. Now she had her own very successful business called "Rena's Interior Designing." It was so successful that it was going international now. Serena had traveled to the U.S. and England and so many other places and established her business in those places.  
  
But now it was time to go to Japan, the place where she dreaded going. Where those she had thought to be and considered her dearest friends/lover had shred her heart to pieces. But she had no choice. Japan was almost the only place that she hadn't traveled to and extended her business. But now it was time. Time to face her past once again.  
  
But she wouldn't be alone. She would be facing her horrible past with people that truly cared for her and appreciated her. These people were the outer scouts and the starlights. When she had arrived in Paris, hurt, alone, and feeling terribly betrayed they had all helped her through it. They had supported her 100 percent at all times. They had made her see that it wasn't her loss, it was the other scouts' and Darien's loss. They had lost a very special friend/lover who had brightened people's days with just a smile. They had helped her through all her rough times like when she was first beginning her business and so many other things.  
  
Trista (Sailor Pluto), Michelle (Sailor Neptune), Amara (Sailor Uranus), and Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) were known as the scouts of the outer planets. They were always there to help her or offer advice when she needed it and they asked for nothing but friendship in return. Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter), Taiki (Sailor Star Maker), and Yaten (Sailor Star Healer) were known as the Starlights. They were also very good friends to Serena and Seiya was Serena's long time boyfriend for 4 years now. They also made up the famous pop group called The Three Lights. Plus, together all these friends made a powerful team against the negaverse. Serena had received a new, more powerful transformation to become Sailor Universe, the most powerful scout in the entire universe.  
  
All in all, Serena had everything she could wish for in friends and a lover now. The only thing making her unhappy was the return to Japan that would be in just a few days.  
  
  
  
************^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So how was that? I'm sorry if it isn't good but I'm trying, k? And thanks to EVERYONE for all the reviews and ideas once again! I didn't think so many of you would like this fic at all. Also, I'm sorry if my information on the Starlights is incorrect but I haven't seen the 5th and final season of Sailor Moon yet, since they haven't dubbed it here in the U.S. yet. I'm trying to get as much info as possible on them.  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	3. Arriving In Tokyo

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. On with chapter 3.  
  
*********^^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^  
  
Chapter 3: Arriving In Tokyo  
  
Serena packed up the rest of her things and locked up her luggage case. She was moving out that day and heading back to the past. Immediately bad memories started crowding her head, thinking about the scouts and Darien but they were abruptly cut off.  
  
"Come on, Rena we don't want to miss our flight do we?" Seiya had walked into the room and had said that in a teasing voice.  
  
"Of course not Seiya. I'm going already." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, Serena?" Now Seiya had turned serious and was looking at her with concern.  
  
"Of course I am Seiya. It's just sometimes I feel-oh I don't know. I just feel so betrayed by them. They hurt me so much."  
  
Seiya drew her into a comforting embrace. "I know, hon, I know. I wish I could just do something to them. Especially to that jerk you used to call a boyfriend. I wish I could just grab him and strangle him. They don't realize just how special you are. When I see that guy I'm going to-"  
  
"Now, now Seiya," Serena said this in a scolding tone as if he were 5 years old, "You promised you wouldn't do anything without my permission."  
  
Seiya scowled and said, "Yes, mother."  
  
After a moment of staring at each other, they broke down laughing. At that moment Taiki walked into the room and noticed them laughing hysterically on the floor.  
  
"No wonder I thought I heard two hyenas cackling. Hey guys, they're in here!" Taiki shouted down the hall.  
  
Seiya and Serena picked themselves up just as Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, and Yaten arrived.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Trista asked while the rest of the group gave them weird looks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then let's hit the road. We've got a plane to catch." Taiki said this while watching  
  
them impatiently. He didn't like being late.  
  
"Alright, alright we're going. Here Rena I'll carry your bags since I'm such a gentleman." Seiya said while picking up Serena's bags.  
  
Everyone including Serena snorted. "You? A gentleman? Ha ha very funny Seiya, very funny." Everyone cracked up after Serena said this remark. Seiya just glared at them. Bu then he ended up laughing with them.  
  
"Well, let's go. I, for one, don't want to miss our flight." Amara said after recovering from all that laughing. Everyone agreed and they left the penthouse toward the doors that led out of the building.  
  
They were taking taxis since their cars were staying at their respective homes. Once they had packed all of their luggage and had seated themselves in the taxi, they were ready to go.  
  
************////////////////*************///////////////************//////// ///***********  
  
When they arrived at the airport, they still had 15 minutes before their flight started boarding so they quickly took their luggage to be checked and packed onto the plane. After getting rid of their luggage there were only 5 minutes left for their flight to board and they still hadn't found their gate. Quickly and at a run, they searched for their gate number and finally they reached it just as they were doing the last call for passangers.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Seiya said panting for air.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we were going to miss our flight for sure." Hotaru said while trying to catch her breath, which took longer for her than for the others since she was younger than them.  
  
"And it's all because of these two hyenas that we're late." Taiki stated. Serena and Seiya glared at him.  
  
"Hey, we resent that!" They said it at the same time and in the same tone of offended voices while everyone had a good laugh.  
  
"Well, at least we made it. Now let's go find our seats." Trista, ever the calm one, said this in a calm voice since she had already caught her breath from all the running and laughing.  
  
They headed down the short aisle and immediately found their seats since they were, of course, traveling first-class. After all Amara is a famous race-car racer, Michelle is a famous violinist, Trista is a very, very popular and well-known fashion designer, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are a popular pop group, Hotaru is on her way to become a very successful doctor, and Serena is a famous interior designer.  
  
The flight lasted about 11-12 hours and was filled with jokes and laughter and fans sometimes getting past the stewards or stewardesses coming in to ask for autographs. It was a very entertaining flight and the time passed quickly, so soon they were landing in Tokyo.  
  
Once they got off the plane, they had to go through the tiring trials of getting all their luggage and going through customs. It was terribly hard trying to stay on their feet since the jetlag was obviously catching up to them. However they made it and soon they were getting into the long, stretch limo they had ordered for the ride home.  
  
When they finally arrived at their new house, they were almost too tired to actually notice how grand it was, but they did notice and they gasped in awe. It was a gorgeous house with 4 stories, 14 spacious bedrooms, 14 huge bathrooms, a big living room, a large dinning room, and an enormous kitchen. It also had a training room, a room for the guys and Michelle to practice their music, a room for Trista and Serena to do their designs, and a room for Hotaru to practice her doctoring skills. Plus, there were large grounds on which Amara could practice her driving skills and there was a swimming pool. And, each bedroom was fit for each of their home planets' colors. For example Serena's room was in silver, gold, and pale blue and Hotaru's was in purple and silver.  
  
However after quickly going on a tour of the house, they each found their own bedrooms and collapsed onto their own beds.  
  
  
  
**********^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^**********  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? Was it ok, not bad, so-so? Well thanks to ALL of you that reviewed. Those reviews keep me updating wink, wink. Anyway, if the characters are out of character, I am so, so sorry! But like I said, I haven't seen the fifth season so I don't really know how the characters act. Well, anyway, please review if this chapter was any good!  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	4. Happy Reunions

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Disclaimer: Oops I forgot to put it in the last 3 chapters! Ne way I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi (is that even spelled right?).  
  
Here's chapter 4! Hope ya'll like it! (Oh and I'm sorry eternal sailor moon but I won't be putting Serena and Darien back together since mostly every1 wanted a Serena/Seiya fic. Sorry!)  
  
**********^^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^*******  
  
Chapter 4: Happy Reunions  
  
Serena and the rest of the group slept until about 12:00 pm the next day. Even then, they still felt tired but they wanted to explore Tokyo and Rena wanted to see what had changed. So they hauled their lazy selves out of bed and went to get dressed. It took a while since it was so many people- plus Seiya was lazier than the rest of them, so he kept them waiting longer. Finally, they managed to get out of the house and into their respective cars. Serena, Trista, Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru went in one car while the guys went in another. They decided to go to the Crown Arcade first, since Serena had terribly missed it. When they entered, most of the people stopped talking and stared at them. Then excited whispers broke out. These people had apparently heard of The Three Lights, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Serena. However they ignored the excited whispers and headed toward the counter, where Andrew, as usual, stood with a kind smile plastered to his face.  
  
"Can I take your order?" Andrew said.  
  
"Yes I'd like a large cheeseburger, a big order of fries, a double chocolate shake, and a chocolate ice cream cone." Serena rambled the huge order that she used to get every time she came to the Crown Arcade back when she was a teenager (A/N: ok, I know that's probably not what she used to order but bear with me).  
  
"Hm, I've heard that order before. It was a long time ago. Now who was it that used to order that?" Andrew appeared to be thinking and then, suddenly, a look of shock took over his thinking state. "Serena?!"  
  
"The one and only. Who else do you think would order that?" Serena pointed out smiling.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You're back!" He came from around the counter and enveloped her in a huge hug. Seiya could be seen in the background being held back by Amara since he didn't like other guys touching his girlfriend, let alone hugging her.  
  
Finally Andrew let go of Serena and said, "Where have you been all this time? Where did you go? Did you-"  
  
"Chill out Andrew, I'll answer all your questions but hold on. Geez! I get back after being gone for 9 years and instantly I'm bombarded with questions? Maybe I shouldn't have come back after all." Serena turned with a mock-hurt look on her face.  
  
"Alright, alright I won't ask anymore questions-for now." Andrew said. "But anyway, introduce me to your new friends." He said this eyeing the rest of the group.  
  
"Alright this is Amara, you know the famous car racer, this is Michelle, the famous violinist, Trista, the famous fashion designer, The Three Lights, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya, my boyfriend of 4 years, and Hotaru." She pointed to each one in turn and they each waved at Andrew.  
  
"Anyway Andrew we're going to come back later because I want to go see my parents, ok?" Rena said.  
  
"Alright Serena I'll see you later!" Andrew replied.  
  
Serena and the rest of them left and drove to Serena's old home. Serena was extremely nervous. She didn't know how her parents would receive her. Would they welcome her? Snub her? There was only one way to find out.  
  
She stood in front of her old doorstep and she suddenly felt someone grasp her hand. She turned and saw Seiya looking at her with a reassuring smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Rena. I'm sure they'll welcome you. They are your parents after all and they love you and they always will no matter what you do."  
  
Serena smiled weakly and said, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am!" Seiya said proudly.  
  
"I said, I guess you're right Seiya not, I know you're right. So don't flatter yourself too much." She teased.  
  
"I'm hurt. Oh how thou wounds my heart so." Seiya said in a dramatic voice.  
  
Serena snorted, "Puh-leaze Seiya."  
  
"Um Serena I really think you should knock on the door." Michelle intercepted gently.  
  
"Oh, right." Serena took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door. After a moment, Ilene Tsukino answered the door.  
  
"May I help you?" She said.  
  
"Hi Mom," Serena said weakly, "It's me."  
  
"Serena? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Mom, it's me."  
  
"Oh my! Ken! Sammy! Come down here!" Ilene pulled Serena into a huge hug, glad to see her daughter after so many years. Ken and Sammy came running down, confused.  
  
"What is it dear/Mom?"  
  
"It's Serena! She's back." By this time Ilene had tears streaming down her face, as did Serena. As soon as Ken and Sammy heard this they rushed toward the front door and the whole family was soon involved in a huge family hug. The rest of the group hung a bit back so that the family could catch up without interference. Even Seiya was quiet.  
  
Finally the family let go and Ilene turned to the rest of the group. "Oh how rude of me. Come on in dears."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino." They all said as they stepped inside.  
  
"Well Serena, introduce us to these young friends of yours." Ilene said.  
  
"This is Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Yaten, Taiki, and my boyfriend of 4 years, Seiya. Guys these are my parents, Ilene and Ken Tsukino, and my little brother, Sammy." Again she pointed at each one in turn.  
  
For a moment Ken looked livid and about ready to get his shotgun at the mention of Serena having a boyfriend but Ilene looked at him and said, "Now dear, Serena is old enough to have a boyfriend."  
  
"Alright." He gave in grumpily. He didn't like the idea of sharing his little girl with another man. But, he did realize that Serena was now old enough to have a boyfriend and make her own decisions.  
  
All of them went into the living room and then Serena was bombarded with questions again for the second time that day.  
  
"So, dear, would you mind telling us why you left? We thought you were so happy here with your friends and that boy Darien." Ilene asked. Both Ken and Seiya looked enraged at the mention of Darien's name.  
  
Serena looked sad at the mention of the girls and Darien but she said calmly, "Well Mom they betrayed me. They called me horrible names and made fun of me. They terribly hurt my feelings and I also felt like I needed a new beginning."  
  
"Oh dear. I can't believe they did that to you. So where did you move to darling?"  
  
"Well I went to live in Paris where I met Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. They helped me through my bad times, comforted me, and were always there when I needed them the most." Serena smiled at them all and they smiled back.  
  
"So Serena, tell me about this business I heard you have." Ken said.  
  
"Well, as you know, it's called "Rena's Interior Designing" and it's my pride and joy. It's very successful and I started it about a year after I got my PH.D in interior designing."  
  
"That's great. So what are you doing back here, anyway?" Asked Sammy.  
  
"Well I'm going to set up my business here too. And I wanted to-"  
  
A few more hours were spent in the Tsukino residence, talking and laughing, while the Tsukino's got to know Serena's new group of friends. Finally the group got up and said that they needed to go since it was getting late. Serena and her friends promised to come again soon and then they headed toward the Crown Arcade to have dinner.  
  
**********////////////////************/////////////////*********//////////// //////*************/////////////////****  
  
When they arrived at the Crown Arcade, they went over to sit in a big booth to fit them all. They were talking and making jokes when Andrew came over to their table and asked them for their orders. They made their orders and after just a few minutes they arrived. They began eating and resumed their happy state and Andrew even joined them. He, also, finally got all of his questions answered and caught up with Serena while getting to know the rest.  
  
"So Serena I can't believe you actually managed to pass high school with honors and as valedictorian, and you skipped two grades, got a PH.D in interior designing, and started your own business that from what I've heard has already started going international." Andrew said. "I mean I remember you used to fail most of your tests in school and I don't even know how you managed to get past 9th grade."  
  
Serena and the rest of the group laughed. "Well, I changed."  
  
"You can say that again. Well I've got to get back to work so I'll see you guys later." Andrew went off toward the counter and the others started talking again. It felt great to them, to be free of sometimes pestering fans and reporters at least, for a while.  
  
"So Serena, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going ice skating. What do you guys say?" Serena replied.  
  
"We say, definitely." Seiya answered for the whole group.  
  
"And then we can go to the park and have a picnic. It'll be so much fun going skating again though, we haven't done it in a while. I remember though, that there was a time when I couldn't even stand on the ice for one second without falling either flat on my face or on my bum." Everyone cracked up. They remembered when they had first taken Serena skating in Paris. It had been a hilarious affair. Serena could barely stand. And usually when she had wanted to move around on the ice rink, she had had to crawl to get there. Finally they had decided to teach Serena how to skate. And after about 4 of the longest weeks they had ever lived, Serena had mastered the skill. She could now skate like a champion and she could do partner techniques as well. Her partner, usually (meaning always), being Seiya since he wouldn't let any other guy skate with her.  
  
Suddenly however, their happy mood was cut short. For into the arcade had stepped in some people Serena found to be very familiar. Yes, indeed they were very familiar, for they were none other than Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Darien, and Luna and Artemis, the people who had taken her heart and shred and torn it to pieces. Serena's eyes turned cold, chilling to the bone. The rest of the group's eyes also turned icy but not as icy as Serena's eyes had turned.  
  
The girls, Darien, and Luna and Artemis looked their way and walked towards them. They stopped in front of Serena's and the rest of the group's table.  
  
Raye spoke up and said…  
  
  
  
************^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^^^** *********^^^^  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil, hence the name Lady Evilness. So did you enjoy this chapter? Yes, no, maybe? I'm really sorry if it's not good but well I think I've done my best. Anyway I'm also sorry that the chapters aren't that long but I have exams coming up soon so I have to study, plus I'm updating like everyday. However I'll try to make the chapters longer. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far. Anyway, if you liked it review, if you didn't oh well, I apologize. I'll update soon.  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	5. Angry Encounters

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
**********^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^^**********  
  
Chapter 5: Angry Encounters  
  
"Hey, what are you people doing here. This is our table. So can you please, like, get out?!"  
  
Serena and the rest of the group snorted. "I don't see your name written on it. So no, we won't be getting out. In fact, we're quite comfortable right here." Serena bit out coldly.  
  
Suddenly Mina let out a squeal. "Hey aren't you guys The Three Lights?" she said excitedly to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.  
  
"Yes, and?" they responded back rudely.  
  
"Well-" Mina began but she was cut off by Raye, Miss B*tch, herself.  
  
"I don't care if they're God himself. This is our table and they better be getting out of it or else there will be trouble." She practically screamed this and received quite a few stares from the other people in the arcade but she ignored them.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Raye. Still your usual b*tchy self aren't you? Yep, so typical of Miss. Raye Hino to be a complete and total b*tch." Serena said.  
  
Raye looked furious. "How dare you call me that? You don't even know me and I certainly don't know you! And how do you know my name?" She screamed loudly receiving more and more stares.  
  
"On the contrary Raye, I know you very well. In fact your what I used to call one of my best friends but now I call b*tch. Don't you remember me Raye? How about you Amy? Mina? Lita? Darien? Luna? Artemis? None of you remember me? What a shame, because I certainly do know you and I remember perfectly well what you did to me." For a moment a hurt look came across her face and Seiya grasped her hand but the look quickly fled and was again replaced by a calculating look.  
  
"Serena Tsukino?" All the girls, Darien, Luna, and Artemis said at the same time in shocked voices.  
  
"That took you long enough. Well why don't you all, hm, run along. I really don't feel like talking to you right now. Your faces simply disgust me. So go away." Serena said.  
  
  
  
"How dare you just tell us to 'go away' Meatball Brain? Don't you know it's our table." Darien spoke to her in a rude voice.  
  
At this time Seiya stood up. He looked livid. "Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend that way you @$$hole. You have absolutely no right."  
  
"I talk to this freaking piece of sh*t any way I want to!" Darien shouted back and he shouldn't have said that for he didn't see what was coming until it was too late. Seiya swung back and punched him right on the jaw. You could hear the crack of a broken jaw about a mile away.  
  
"Don't you ever insult my girlfriend like that you little son of a b*tch!" Seiya said to Darien who was holding his broken jaw while Amy, Raye, and the rest of the girls and the cats stared at Seiya in horror. However Serena and the rest of her group were looking quite pleased.  
  
"Well guys I think we should go now. I think we've caused quite a big enough commotion for now." Said Michelle. The group agreed and they started heading towards the doors to exit the arcade but were suddenly stopped by a voice.  
  
"You guys will pay for that! And that's a promise!" Shouted Lita.  
  
"We look forward to it." Serena said coolly. That said, the group headed home.  
  
*********//////////////***********//////////////**********////////********** *///////////////**  
  
The nest day the whole group awoke refreshed and feeling great. All the women were in the kitchen preparing food. Some were preparing breakfast while others were preparing the picnic for that day. However the guys were being their lazy selves and were just sitting in front of the big screen TV watching cartoons.  
  
Soon the preparations were finished and the group went to go grab their ice skating clothes and skates. When they had packed everything, they got into their cars and drove off toward the ice skating rink. Once they arrived, they went to the locker rooms to put on their clothes and skates and then headed toward the ice. The girls were all dressed in leotards, skirts, and pantyhose. Serena in silver and pale blue, Amara in dark blue, Michelle in sea green, Hotaru in purple, and Trista in dark green. The guys were dressed in tight shirts and pants. All of them were in black.  
  
As they arrived at the rink, they saw some people they hadn't wished to see again for a while. Yes, unfortunately, the inners and Darien were already on the ice and they were quickly spotted. The inners and Darien stopped skating and Lita shouted out, "Look who's here guys. Serena and her good- for-nothing friends." She turned to Serena and said, "What are you doing here Meatball Brains? Trying to embarrass yourself?" The rest of the inners laughed and Amara had to hold Seiya back from launching himself at Lita.  
  
Serena calmly stated, "One, you have absolutely no right whatsoever to call me by that name and two, I am not here to embarrass myself. In fact I'm a better skater than you'll ever be."  
  
"Yeah right," Mina said, "Last time we came here you embarrassed us to death by falling on your bum each time you got up!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I remember you didn't look so hot yourself, Mina." With those last words she stepped onto the ice and stood there for a moment.  
  
"Bravo," Amy said sarcastically, "She can stand on the ice without falling. Everyone give her a round of applause." The rest of the inners and Darien laughed but they wouldn't be for long.  
  
Serena moved and accelerated on the ice at a high-speed level and did a circle around the inners and Darien. Then she moved a bit further away and did a completely flawless, perfect triple toe loop ending with a double axle. The inner scouts and Darien stood there stunned while the rest of the people in the ice skating rink who had left the ice to sit in the bleachers applauded like crazy, craving for more. So Serena did a few more tricks like a double toe loop, triple axle, and a few more while the audience cheered. Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Darien still stood there waiting for her to fall. Then Serena came to a stop and the audience looked disappointed for a moment but not for too long. Serena summoned Seiya who skated towards her and they began their partner technique. It was so beautiful. Serena and Seiya moved wonderfully and perfectly and Seiya also lifted Serena into the air for a moment where she was spun around. They were doing such complicated moves so flawlessly and synchronized. However good things do usually come to an end. So a bit too soon for the audience, the performance was done and Seiya and Serena took a bow.  
  
Then the rest of their group and the audience joined them on the ice, where they were congratulated for their extravagant performance. The inners and Darien then decided to leave since they didn't want to be around Rena's group. Rena's group spent a few more hours at the rink and then headed of to the park to have their picnic.  
  
Soon they arrived at the park and set up a huge blanket for them to sit and put the food on. They talked, made, jokes, and teased each other while enjoying a delicious meal. When the meal was over, they walked around a bit. But suddenly they all stopped.  
  
"Hey, you guys hear that?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Said the others. They followed the screaming, yelling, and noise they heard a bit farther away until they reached a clearing. What they saw made them gasp in horror. It was…  
  
  
  
**********^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^  
  
A/N: I know, I know I am just E-V-I-L. takes a bow Oh well, how was this chapter? Good, bad, so-so. Please review. And I'm sorry for all the curse words but the inners and Darien were getting me really pissed unless, of course you guys liked that part? Then I wouldn't be apologizing. Anyway I'll update soon. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Oh and thanks for the luck Azn Angel!  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	6. Attack and a Past Encounter

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
All right guys! Here's chapter 6! I think I've left you guys in suspense long enough. Oh and misty moon serenity Rini isn't in this story since the Prologue took place before SMR and after the whole Ann and Alan ordeal, k? And don't worry Luna and Artemis will have a bigger role in this chapter though not that big. Oh and I know the characters are very OOC but bear with me, cris.  
  
(B-4 I forget, misty moon serenity, I'm 12 years old, going to be 13 in two weeks!)  
  
************^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6: Attack and a Past Encounter  
  
.a catastrophic scene. All around there was chaos. Pavements were destroyed, streetlights and poles were strung around the streets. Cars were smashed into pancakes and people were running around shouting hysterically. And right in the middle of this scene were the inner scouts, Darien, and Luna and Artemis fighting a huge creature that was about 8 ft tall. It was a disgusting yellowish-orangeish color with huge claws that were razor sharp as well as extremely sharp teeth.  
  
The scouts weren't doing well at all. Their attacks had absolutely no effect on the monster at all. Even their most powerful attack, the sailor planet attack, didn't even give the creature a scratch. And then there was puny Tuxedo Mask, whose roses sucked and just bounced off the thing. When Rena's group saw them "fighting" they started cracking up at their weak little powers that did nothing! Then they got serious and on Serena's signal, they all transformed.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Star Fighter Power!"  
  
"Star Healer Power!"  
  
"Star Maker Power!"  
  
"Universal Cosmic Power!"  
  
In a few seconds they had all become their super-hero selves.  
  
"All right guys let's kick some butt!" a figure in silver and gold holding a staff with the silver crystal on it, Sailor Universe said.  
  
"Alright!" everyone else replied and jumped into the scene.  
  
However instead of wasting their time on dumb speeches that just give the monster some time attack them, they immediately began fighting. Their attacks were much more powerful than the ones of the inner scouts and cape- boy. So in a few minutes the monster was dusted.  
  
The group cheered and congratulated themselves on their brilliant performance, however Miss B*tch of course, had to ruin the moment.  
  
"Who in hell are you people?" As soon as the group heard her voice they immediately shut up.  
  
The figure clad in silver and gold stepped forward and said coolly, "Who wants to know?"  
  
"We all do." Luna said.  
  
Sailor Universe looked down at the cat and said, "Why Luna, I'm shocked at you! Have you already forgotten the person that hates you all the most? Guys, am I that easily forgotten?" she asked her group in a mock-hurt voice. They just laughed and Sailor Star Fighter said in a sober voice, "It apparently seems so, Rena. Isn't that sad?" The rest of the group just laughed while the inners, cape-boy, Luna, and Artemis realized who it was.  
  
"Oh it's just that little weakling, Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Universe's eyes narrowed dangerously and she pointed her staff at them, threateningly. "That's Sailor Universe, you got it?" she said icily.  
  
They fearfully nodded and stayed quiet for a moment but not for too long.  
  
Sailor Mercury spoke and said confidently, "We didn't need your help whoever you people may be. We were doing just fine by ourselves."  
  
The other group cracked up. "Yeah right." Star Maker choked out and they just laughed harder while the inners got angrier and glared at them.  
  
"Oh dear. We have been so rude! How could we forget our manners! We haven't even introduced ourselves." Universe said. "Let's see this is Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. They are the scouts of the outer planets and my loyal friends." The outers just glared at the inners and vice versa, while Luna's and Artemis's eyes widened in recognition. They remembered the outers from the Silver Millennium. "This is Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer, the Starlights. And you already know I'm Sailor Universe, the most powerful scout in the universe."  
  
The inners snorted and again Universe pointed her staff at them. "Don't step out of line," she said dangerously and fiercely, "for I could kill ALL of you with one, single attack. And don't think I won't do it, for I am not the girl you all used to know, got it?" The inners nodded and gulped nervously as did cape-boy. However the outers and starlights just found it entertaining.  
  
"Why are you back Sailor Universe?" Artemis dared to ask.  
  
"That's none of your concern." Sailor U. bit out in a cold voice. "Alright guys, let's go." she said with authority to her group and they all teleported back home with their picnic things and clothes.  
  
************///////////////////*************///////////////////////********* ***////////////////////  
  
Serena walked by herself through the park the next day. The rest of the group had gone their different ways. The guys had gone to see their agent about an upcoming concert and the girls had gone shopping. Serena however had declined going to the mall because she wanted some time to herself.  
  
She was deep in her thoughts when suddenly she bumped into someone spilling their things by accident. Immediately she bent down to help the person pick up their stuff apologizing profusively. However her apologizing was suddenly cut off when she looked up.right into the face of her old teacher Ms. Haruna!  
  
"Ms. Haruna? Is that you?" she questioned. The woman looked at her skeptically and the said confused, "Do I know you, young lady?"  
  
"Ms. H.! It's me! Serena Tsukino. You remember, the girl with the buns on her head who was always late and always failed at everything?"  
  
Suddenly Ms. Haruna's face cleared as they got up. "Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes!" Serena responded.  
  
"Oh my goodness! After all these years! Where have you been Serena? What have you done with your life? Because the last time I had you in my classroom, you were either snoozing or eating while I was giving a lecture."  
  
"Well, Ms. H, I'll have you know that I have my own business. Maybe you've heard of it, "Rena's Interior Designing.""  
  
Haruna's eyes widened and her jaw reached the floor. "You own that business? I love the designs that come from that place. They are so beautiful!"  
  
Serena laughed and said, "Why thank you! They were all designed by yours truly."  
  
"Well Serena you really have shocked me. What are you doing around here?"  
  
"I'm here to open my business right in Tokyo so that means you'll be able to look around there any time you like."  
  
"That's wonderful, Serena. It's great to see that you've achieved such a great success." Ms. H said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Haruna. Well I really have to get going. I have to go meet my friends in a moment but it was great seeing you again, it truly was." Serena said being completely sincere.  
  
"Right back at you, Serena." Then Ms. H walked off.  
  
Serena watched her walk away and thought to herself, 'Maybe it wasn't so bad coming back after all. I got to see my family and my past again and it felt wonderful.'  
  
  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************^^^  
  
Alright peoplez I know it was shorter than the last few chaps but I have to study since I have my Lang. Arts and Algebra final tomorrow. I don't think this chapter was as good as the others but I tried. Any way I do take constructive criticism so criticize away if you want. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything yet. I still have some more exams. Thanks again for the luck Azn Angel I think it really helped today with my Civics and Chorus exams. Bye for now!  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	7. Another Past Encounter and Attack

1 Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
2 Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Yay it's my B-day! And I'm finally 13. Here's chapter 7! Oh and Sailor Universe's sailor outfit will be detailed here.  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^  
  
Chapter 7: Another Past Encounter and Attack  
  
Serena happily walked with her friends toward the Crown Arcade. She had talked to the construction workers who were going to build the new "Rena's Interior Designing" building and they had told her it would be done in a month. So that meant that soon she would be able to leave Tokyo.  
  
They walked into the arcade and spotted Andrew talking to an auburn-haired young lady and a brown-haired young man. They seemed to be excited about something. When Andrew saw Rena and the rest of the group, he waved them over. They headed toward him and faced the two unfamiliar faces.  
  
Andrew said, "Hey you guys. I want you guys to meet this lovely couple. Serena you should know them already."  
  
"I should?" Serena questioned, looking confused while the couple's eyes widened at the name Serena.  
  
"Serena?" The young lady questioned in a broad accent.  
  
"Is that you?" The man asked.  
  
"Um, yes I am Serena. Do I know you?" All the while she was thinking, 'Where have I heard their voices before. Hmm…All of a sudden it came to her. "Molly? Melvin?" She said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yes. That's us." They said, smiling.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Serena said with tears in her eyes and she quickly enveloped them in a huge hug. "I've missed you guys so much!"  
  
"We've missed you too, Rena." They said hugging her back.  
  
"Wow it's great to see you guys. How have you been? What's been-" Someone coughed behind Serena and she became aware of the people standing behind her, obviously waiting for an introduction. "Oh! Sorry guys. Ok, Melvin, Molly this is Seiya, my boyfriend, Taiki, Yaten, Trista, Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle. Guys, this is Melvin and Molly, two of my best friends from junior high." They all waved at each other and then Serena asked, "So what are you all so excited about?"  
  
"Well Serena, Melvin and I, we're…" Molly began.  
  
"Yes?" Serena encouraged.  
  
"We're getting married!" Molly finished.  
  
Serena gasped. "Oh my God! You're kidding? I'm so happy for you! Let's go sit so that we can talk."  
  
The whole group sat down and chatted about everything. They all got to know each other, whether for the first time or for the second time. They talked about the wedding that would be in a few months and Serena's career and all the other things in between. Serena noticed that Melvin had greatly changed in appearance and attitude. He had lost the glasses, grown a lot, and looked much better. Also he didn't act geeky anymore and was much more mature and confident. Molly had grown to be very beautiful with long auburn hair that reached her waist and a perfect figure. She was still her sweet and self, though. Molly and Melvin noticed that Serena had changed a lot and not only in appearance. She was much more mature and graceful than before.  
  
"Well Serena, now that you're here. I want to ask you something very important." Molly said.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Would you be my Maid of Honor?" Molly replied, looking earnestly at Serena.  
  
Serena was shocked. She hadn't expected that. "Of course I will Molly!" She replied once she had recovered. "I'd love to."  
  
"Good, that's settled." Melvin said. "Molly had desperately wanted to find you to ask you. That's why we came to the arcade. To ask Andrew if he knew where you lived and he was about to reply when you guys walked in."  
  
They talked some more and then they all had to go since they had to do something or other.  
  
*************/////////////////////**************/////////////////////******* *******/////////////  
  
Later that day, Serena was walking around the park with Seiya when they heard a beeping. It was Serena's communicator. They opened it to see Hotaru's anxious face on it.  
  
"Rena and Seiya here." Serena said.  
  
"Guys there is an attack by the entrance of the park." Hotaru said.  
  
"Be right there." Seiya said. They closed the communicator and in unison they transformed.  
  
"Star Fighter Power!"  
  
"Universal Cosmic Power!"  
  
And then there stood Sailor Universe and Star Fighter. Sailor Universe in a silver body suit with a gold collar and skirt. She had silver gloves with gold trimming that reached her elbows and silver boots with gold trimming. She wore a silver choker with small stars, planets, and a crescent moon sewed into it and gold dangling earrings that had stars and planets and a moon on them. Her hair was in a braided bun at the top of her head with a few curls framing her face. And in her right hand she held her gold and silver staff with the silver crystal at the top.  
  
Quickly the two scouts rushed toward the battle scene. It looked pretty bad. There were people running around, traffic lights knocked down, street signs thrown around, and a huge monster standing in the middle of all the chaos. It was about 6 ft tall with yellow-green skin and it was holding a bunch of knives in its body that he had apparently used to make the whole mess. And, of course, there stood the pathetic inner scouts and Tuxedo Mask trying to hurt it (which of course didn't work). The outer scouts and the other two starlights were having fun laughing at them.  
  
When Universe appeared, they awaited her orders.  
  
"Alright guys I know how much ya'll are enjoying watching the scouts get beat up and humiliated. Hell, I'm enjoying it too but we have to protect the citizens, so let's go!" Universe said.  
  
They went into the battle and almost in an instant the monster was destroyed. Sailor Saturn went around healing the people that were severely hurt and then stood by her group again. They were about to go so as not to start another fight with the inners no matter how much they liked doing that, when suddenly there was an evil laugh from above their heads. They looked up and saw an ugly man floating above them with the insignia of the dark moon.  
  
"Well, well, well look who I finally get to meet. The Sailor Wimps." The disgusting looking man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Universe shouted up at him.  
  
"I am King Morde, ruler of all the negaverse and soon-to-be ruler of the entire universe, once I get rid of you pests!"  
  
"Yeah right! You won't be able to get rid of us Morde. And you won't be able to take over the universe, not while I'm around!" Universe said.  
  
"That's what you think, you pathetic losers." He laughed an evil laugh that sent chills up their spines and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Well guys. Looks like we have a lot of planning to do for this battle. We better get home." Sailor Pluto said. They all sighed and teleported home, excluding the inners. Their stay would probably be extended a bit more to accommodate the battles that were coming up, not to mention Melvin and Molly's wedding.  
  
  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************^^  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? I don't think this one was that good but oh well. Sorry it took so long to update but I had to finish exams and all that stuff and then Fanfiction.net didn't let me update. Anyway tell me what you think. Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed. I'll update soon! I promise.  
  
Luv ya guys,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	8. Lots Of Events And Laughter

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Here's chapter 8! Oh, and I'd like to say sorry to that particular person who got angry at me just because he/she didn't realize that this story is Seiya/Serena pairing and printed it by accident. NEway on with the story and enjoy!  
  
*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 8: Lots Of Events And Laughter  
  
The group headed home to think about this King Morde. It seemed he was much more powerful than all the other enemies they had faced and that, like all the others, he wanted to take over the Earth and eventually the entire universe but the question was, how was he planning on doing that? It looked like he was just toying with them for now. They couldn't come up with any idea on the subject so they decided to drop the matter for a while.  
  
There was one thing they knew for sure though. And that was that they were going to do everything in their power to stop it. However for now, they had to prepare for the many things that were coming up.  
  
Serena soon would be opening her store in a month and she still had a few things to make ready for that time. The guys had a concert coming up in two weeks and they wanted to practice, though they didn't need to, because they thought they had neglected their music for too long. Amara had a race coming up in five days and she wanted to practice a bit more even though they all knew she didn't need it. Michelle had a concert coming up in three weeks and she felt the need to practice although she could perform her songs flawlessly. Trista was working on some new styles that she would have to be putting out in about a month. And Hotaru felt the need to study for her final exams that were coming up in a few days to end the 10th grade, even though she knew the material almost as well as the back of her hand or better.  
  
Everything was coming together at the same time. Plus everyone except Serena was secretly planning her big birthday bash, which would be on the exact day of her birthday, June 30, two and six days away.  
  
So everyone was busy doing one thing or another and barely taking a break to eat, shower, or sleep, even though they really didn't need to work so hard and plus, if they wanted to, they had plenty of time to work on the things they needed to do. However, this went on for about 3 days until finally they decided to go to the arcade for well-earned break.  
  
**************//////////////////////////***************///////////////////// **************/////  
  
The group drove to the arcade at about 7:00 pm on Thursday, most of them exhausted from all the unnecessary work they were doing. Andrew was quite alarmed seeing them like that but hid it and took their orders. Most of them ordered coffee to stay awake except Hotaru who ordered some hot chocolate.  
  
They all got their drinks and looked at each other seeing their tired selves reflected in each other and for no reason broke into peals of laughter, for the first time wondering why they were doing so much work for no reason. They continued laughing and through the laughter you could catch statements like: "Why in hell were we working so hard?" "For no reason." "We didn't even need to." The rest of the words were incoherent.  
  
Finally they settled down since they noticed that people seemed to staring at them strangely.  
  
"Anyway," started Serena, "We really shouldn't tire ourselves out like that just in case there's an attack."  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed.  
  
"So let's get things straight." Michelle said. "Hotaru you have your final exams tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yep." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Ok, Amara you have your race the next day, correct?" Michelle continued and looked at Amara for confirmation. Amara nodded. "You guys," she turned to the guys, "have your concert on Monday, June 24?" The guys nodded. "Alright, I have my concert on July the 1st and Trista you put out your new styles on July 6 and Serena you open your store the next day, right?"  
  
"Perfect." Serena and Trista replied.  
  
"Ok," continued Michelle, "so first things first. Hotaru has her test tomorrow so we should head home so that she can get a good night's sleep. And on Saturday we go to Amara's race. Everyone got that?" They nodded. "Alright let's go."  
  
They all got up to leave and just as they were reaching the door, who would come in but the inners, Darien, and the cats. They decided to ignore them but a voice held them back.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here you guys? None other than the almighty group who thinks they are all that." Guess who said that. Yep, it was Miss. B*tch herself. Her group snickered and Serena turned.  
  
"And look who we have here guys, the poor, weak, defenseless, stupid group who swears they can beat a monster by themselves and yet they have to wait for us to beat it for them." It was her group's turn to laugh.  
  
"Please Serena you're the one who's weak, defenseless, stupid, and should I add a major klutz." Darien dared to say. They obviously hadn't noticed how much Rena had changed.  
  
Seiya was about to go beat Darien to a bloody pulp when Serena held up her hand and said, "No Seiya." So he controlled himself.  
  
Serena walked towards Darien until she was standing right in front of him. Then she slapped him right across the face with all her might, which meant Darien would be getting a bruise there and after that she kicked him very hard right where it really hurts. Darien, who was holding his cheek bent over in pain and the inners and cats looked shocked. Serena didn't look unfazed at all though and her group was practically in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
"Don't you *dare* insult me like that *ever* again." With those last words she and her group walked out of the arcade. Her group was still laughing and eventually she joined them.  
  
***************//////////////////////***************///////////////////////* *************/////  
  
On Saturday the entire group except Amara headed over to the racing stadium to cheer Amara on; Amara had left earlier to warm up. They had packed an entire lunch to have a picnic later on in the park and probably celebrate a victory.  
  
To their surprise they saw the inners and capeboy there too. As soon as they saw Darien they broke into peals of laughter because of the huge bruise he had on his left cheek and his obviously huge effort in trying to walk without flinching. And when they saw him look at Serena with fear written on his face they laughed even harder. The inners and Darien just glared at them.  
  
Soon the race had begun and they were screaming at the top of their voices for Amara. The inners and Darien however were cheering for another guy. Soon Amara and Derek, the guy who the inners were cheering for were head to head and just as Derek was reaching the finish line before Amara, Amara let out a burst of speed and got there before him. Rena's group went wild and Seiya, who was jumping around like a little kid tripped over the chair in front of him and almost went flying headlong into the chair two rows up front. The group erupted with laughter while Seiya pouted until he eventually joined in. Then they all headed down to congratulate Amara while the inners and Darien glared at them.  
  
The rest of the day was spent in the park, talking, laughing, and in Rena's and Seiya's case, riding in a boat through the lake and "talking" or so they said to the rest of the group who didn't believe them at all. They celebrated Amara's victory and, in Hotaru's case, the end of school and exams-which she probably passed with flying colors. All in all it was a wonderful day for all of them and they were grateful that there wasn't an attack that day.  
  
*************///////////////////************//////////////////************** ////////////////***  
  
On the 24th the girls went to see the guys perform and dance at the local club. They went wearing pretty revealing clothes to scope out the guys. Hotaru appeared first in a tight purple spaghetti strap shirt and black miniskirt. Trista was wearing a dark green halter-top and a black miniskirt. Michelle was wearing a tight sea green tank top and tight capris. Amara was wearing a tight-fitting dark blue shirt with a black skort. And finally Serena appeared wearing a tight silver glittery halter- top that showed her pierced belly button, which had two diamonds, and a gold miniskirt. They all looked drop dead gorgeous and all of them were stared at by every single guy in the club. As soon as they had entered they were showered with invitations to dance.  
  
Backstage, Seiya was turning green with envy when he saw Serena being stared at by all of those guys but he controlled himself from lunging on each of them for even looking at her. Taiki and Yaten just shook their heads at him.  
  
Finally it was time to go on and as soon as they stepped out the crowd greeted them with loud applause.  
  
The rest of the night the guys performed and the girls enjoyed themselves dancing and flirting with cute guys. But all good things come to an end and soon The Lights were giving out their thank yous to all the people who came and Seiya especially thanked his girlfriend, Serena, which caused her to blush and people to say "Aw." Finally the group headed home exhausted but happy. The outers having collected a bunch of cute guys' numbers, Serena merely content from having so much fun, and the guys happy that they were such a great hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^***  
  
A/N: Alright that's it for now guys. Hope ya'll liked it. If you didn't, well sorry, I tried my best. Please review. I'm begging you. NEway I'll try to update as soon as possible. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	9. Preparations, Attacks, and Proposals!!!

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
All right here's chapter 9!!!!! Sadly sniff I'm not getting many reviews anymore SOB but oh well, I guess you guys have sniff your reasons for not reviewing SOB. But I have decided to sniff continue my story anyway since I like SOB writing for my own pleasure too crying loudly and some people still enjoy reading my story anyway cheers up.  
  
  
  
*****************^^^^^^^^^^****************^^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 9: Preparations, Attacks, and Proposals!!!  
  
Serena walked around the streets of Tokyo by herself a bit confused. Her friends and boyfriend had practically kicked her of the house early in the morning and told her not to come back until 4:30 pm. It was the day of her birthday and she suspected they were planning something but she decided to wait and see what it was.  
  
Also, she was very happy since Seiya was planning to take her out to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo for a special dinner at 6:00. He was also looking pretty nervous and acting quite strange for some reason.  
  
However she figured she'd find out sooner or later why he was acting that way and decided not to question his behavior.  
  
  
  
***************////////////////////////////**************/////////////////// //////////////*********  
  
  
  
It was a good thing that Serena wasn't at her house at the moment because she would have had a heart attack at how messy it was. The furniture had been moved around, so that the girls and guys could get everything prepared for the party, and now was everywhere. There were tables in front of the door. The couches were blocking the staircase and the T.V. was in the kitchen. The huge living room was pretty much clear of all that had been in it. But now there were streamers and ribbons all over the floor, balloons here and there and the people in it were scurrying around trying to set everything up. It was all just a big mess.  
  
Presently the guys, except Seiya who was pacing around nervously, were blowing balloons and the girls were putting up the banner, streamers, ribbons, and balloons. After the last of the streamers, ribbons, and balloons were put up correctly, the guys had to work on setting up the speakers and the stereo and the small stage they had rented, along with the microphones and so on, while the girls were setting up the small tables and chairs they had ordered so that people could sit and talk or eat if they wished outside in the large patio.  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki screamed out impatiently.  
  
"What?" answered a fidgety and nervous-looking Seiya.  
  
"Stop fidgeting so much and get your butt over here and help us set up the stereo and speakers. You've been all nervous the whole day, pacing around like a fool and your *not* helping much at all!" Taiki bit out, the last of his patience withering away.  
  
"Well," huffed an offended Seiya, "You don't know what I'm going through here. I'd like to see *you* act calmer in my situation."  
  
"I may not know what you're going through but I really don't care! You're acting ridiculous. You have nothing to worry about." answered Taiki, who was already way past the point of impatience, "You know that she loves you, damn it! So stop acting like a nervous idiot and get over here!" Taiki shouted out the last sentence.  
  
"Alright, alright," Seiya said, "No need to shout!"  
  
Taiki sighed but didn't say anything else since Seiya was *finally* starting to do something useful. Yaten just shook his head and laughed inwardly at the scene that had just occured.  
  
Outside, the girls were nearly finished and discussing other matters.  
  
"How's this?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"Perfect." Trista replied, "I think we're finished here." She surveyed the area and nodded her head with satisfaction. "Yes, I think we are."  
  
"Now what do we need to do?" Amara asked.  
  
"Well we've put up the streamers, balloon, etc. We set up the tables out here. The guys are setting up the stereo and speakers. Now we have to set up the long tables that will hold the food and put the tablecloths on all of the tables."  
  
They set to work and quickly set up the long tables the would hold the large supply of food they had ordered and the tablecloths on each of the tables. Once they were done, they sighed and went inside to see if the stereo and stage were ready.  
  
"You guys done?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yep." the guys answered. "What now?"  
  
"Well," Michelle said, "We have to move the furniture into the library and then go over the guest list."  
  
The guys sighed and said, "Alright."  
  
  
  
*************//////////////////////////*************//////////////////////// /////***************  
  
  
  
Serena was walking around the park when suddenly she heard the sound of screaming and felt negative energy coming from a few yards away. She ran towards it and saw an extremely large monster terrorizing the streets. Quickly she shouted, "Universal Cosmic Power!"  
  
She saw the inner scouts and cape boy fighting pathetically and thought about calling her friends but decided she could handle this monster on her own.  
  
"Hey, ugly!" she shouted up to it. It turned to her. "Yeah you! I'm here to pulverize you."  
  
The monster laughed at her and aimed an attack at her but she quickly dodged it while it kept sending her attacks in rapid succession. The scouts looked to be laughing at her thinking she wouldn't be able to beat the monster herself since before she had always needed their help but they would be corrected quite soon.  
  
"What's wrong Sailor *Universe*? Can't beat the monster by yourself?" Sailor Jupiter taunted.  
  
"Yeah, where are your friends now?" Mercury continued.  
  
"Did they finally figure out that you're actually just a wimp?" Venus asked.  
  
"I bet they did Venus" Mars said. They all laughed and cape boy had the nerve to say,  
  
"Yeah it's just like I said a few days ago, she really is weak, defenseless, stupid, and a klutz."  
  
They started laughing but quickly shut up. Serena had just turned the monster to dust with a single attack. She walked up to them and pointed her staff at them.  
  
"Didn't I warn you guys before." She said icily. "I could have sworn I told you not to step out of line because I could kill you all with a single attack." The inners and cape boy looked fearfully at her. "Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood so I won't kill you today." With those parting words, she teleported away from there.  
  
  
  
*************//////////////////////////**************/////////////////////// ///****************  
  
  
  
After everything had been done, it was 4:00, and they surveyed their work, tiredly. However, they soon noticed, their work had really paid off. Everything looked beautiful. The living room had been cleared of everything so that it could be used for dancing and now there was a stage on the left side with the microphones ready for the Lights to perform.  
  
There was a huge silver banner with the words "Happy 25th Birthday, Rena!" written on it in gold lettering. The decorations were mainly in silver, gold, and pale pink. There were balloons of those three colors set up wonderfully all around the room and there were silver, gold, and pale pink streamers and ribbons all around. The stage also had decorations on it. All in all the living room looked gorgeous and it had the perfect atmosphere for dancing with the dim lights and pretty decorations.  
  
The patio also looked very good. The small tables were set up nicely with enough space for people move around in. The table clothes were a variety of pink, silver, and gold. There were also streamers, ribbons, and balloons all around. Now all that was needed was the people who would arrive with the food but that would be much later since the party was to start at 7:30.  
  
Satisfied with their work they put up a screen to cover the entrance into the living room so that Serena wouldn't see it. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Serena looking curiously at the screen and looking questioningly at them. They smiled nervously and said, "Hi Serena." at the same time.  
  
"Hey." She said, "What's up with the screen?"  
  
"Oh this screen?" Seiya said.  
  
"Yes, the screen you guys have behind your backs covering the living room?" Serena prompted.  
  
"Ah, this screen. Well, um, you see..." Hotaru started.  
  
"We decided to put this screen up because..." continued Yaten.  
  
"We, um, we thought it would, um..." Trista trailed off.  
  
"Look pretty!" Michelle finished.  
  
"Yes," Amara said, "We thought it would look pretty here. Right guys?"  
  
"Of course." They all answered.  
  
Serena looked suspiciously at them and started saying, "Are you guys-"  
  
However, she was cut off by Taiki, "My, my look at the time Rena. You're supposed to be getting ready for your dinner with Seiya!"  
  
All other thoughts fled Serena's mind as she remembered. "Oh my God! You're right. Well I'll be going now." With that she rushed off and the other sighed with relief.  
  
"That was close." Seiya said.  
  
"Yeah." the others replied.  
  
"Hello Seiya?" Yaten suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know you do also have to get ready for your dinner with Serena." Yaten said as if he was talking to a five-year-old.  
  
"Oh shit! See you later guys." Seiya said and ran off.  
  
  
  
****************/////////////////////////////****************/////////////// ///////////*********  
  
  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Quickly she dried herself and began to dress. Meanwhile she was thinking of the attack that afternoon. She somehow knew that King Morde was toying with them, that he had other plans for conquering the world but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She fixed her hair, put on some makeup and stepped into thong sandals. She took a final look in the mirror to make sure she looked fine.  
  
However she looked more than fine. She looked drop dead gorgeous. The beautiful dress she wore was silver and was perfect on her. It was almost floor length and it hugged her figure wonderfully. Two thin straps held up the dress. There were also two slits on each side that went up and showed her long legs till they reached the middle of her thighs. The sandals she wore matched the dress perfectly, too. Her hair was put up in her old hairstyle, which she hadn't worn in so long: the Meatball hairstyle. Now, though, the streams of hair that came out from the buns almost touched the floor. The bit of make up that she put was a bit of silver, glittery eye shadow that brought out her eyes and a bit of light pink lipstick. All in all she looked regal, elegant, and beautiful.  
  
Smiling to her reflection, Serena descended the stairs. The rest of her friends were waiting at the bottom to say good-bye and Seiya, dressed in a black tuxedo, was pacing the floor. Suddenly he stopped and stared at her, looking struck. The rest of her friends were also in awe. She looked so much like a queen and she resembled Queen Serenity so much. The only difference was the hair color.  
  
Seiya quickly regained his composure, however and walked up to her.  
  
"Serena, you look beautiful." He said while handing her a white rose. There were nods of agreement from their friends.  
  
She accepted the rose from him and said, "Thank you, Seiya and might I say you look quite handsome."  
  
Seiya grasped her hand and they headed toward the door. When they stepped outside, Serena was in shock. There was a limo there waiting and a man holding the door open for them.  
  
"Oh my God, Seiya. You didn't have to do this, you know."  
  
"I know, but for you, I'd do anything."  
  
Her eyes softened and she said, "Thanks, Seiya, that means a lot to me."  
  
Seiya just bent down and kissed her. They didn't notice the nosy faces peering through the windows at them until they heard a crash from inside.  
  
"Well I think we should go since it seems we have an audience." said Seiya, grinning.  
  
Serena agreed and they left.  
  
  
  
***************/////////////////////////*************/////////////////////// ////***************  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, they were led to a private room. It was lovely; there were white roses everywhere and soft music playing. Serena and Seiya laughed and talked and danced for about 2 hours. They also enjoyed their delicious meal. Then they decided to go to the park and walk around the rose gardens.  
  
  
  
***************//////////////////////////***************//////////////////// ////**************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, however, in the house, the guests arrived at the party and so had the food. There was music and dancing. Everyone was having fun. The outers, the rest of the Lights, and the guests were also awaiting the arrival of Seiya and Serena. The outers and the Lights were more excited about their arrival, though, because they were hoping for a certain announcement.  
  
  
  
************///////////////////////*************///////////////////********* ***////////////////////  
  
  
  
Serena and Seiya strolled around the park till the reached a secluded area that was surrounded on all sides by roses of all colors. There was also a beautiful fountain in the middle of the area with water gently flowing out of it and a bench close to it. There they sat down and talked for a bit. Then Seiya turned to Serena with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Serena, you know that I love you with all my heart, right?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes and you know that I love you too with all my heart." Rena replied.  
  
"Yes, and well we've been through a lot together haven't we?" Seiya said. Serena nodded. "We've been together for almost five years and what I'm trying to ask you is..." Seiya got on one knee, took out a velvet box that held a beautiful ring, and Serena gasped. "Will you marry me, Serena Tsukino?"  
  
Serena thought about all the things they'd gone through. The support that Seiya gave her, especially when she'd been a total wreck after leaving Tokyo. All the times they'd shared. How he made her laugh and always knew what to say to make her smile. She also was thinking thoughts like, 'Was she ready for marriage?'; 'Was Seiya the one for her?'; 'Would she be happy with him or not?'; 'Was she ready for this life-time commitment?' All these things went through her mind in one second. And in that second she made up her mind.  
  
Serena opened her mouth and said, "...  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
A/N: HeHe, a cliffy. I'm *so* evil. So what will Serena say? Yes or No? Did ya like the chapter? *Please* review. Pwease? If you didn't like it, I'm really, really sorry, but I did try. So pwease review. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I love you guys.  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	10. Answers, Birthday Bashes, And Another At...

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Hey, guys! It's moi again. Chapter 10 is here! I think I've left ya'll hanging for a while now and I'm sure that you guys want to here Rena's answer. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And thanks for the wonderful advise you've all given me. I really appreciate it.  
  
Tifani Ferisu: Thanks for your advice! I appreciate it a lot! And I revised Chap. 2. I kind of already knew about the whole Ph.D thing but I didn't know what else to put since I wanted Serena to be the best after all but oh well I changed it neway.  
  
Without further ado, here's Chapter 10!  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^****************  
  
Chapter 10: Answers, Birthday Bashes, And Another Attack!  
  
...Yes Seiya, of course I'll marry you!" Serena said and looking amused at Seiya's very joyful look. She had thought about this decision really hard and she realized that all she really needed in her life now was a family. She realized that she had everything, a beautiful home, a great job she enjoyed, wonderful friends, and money. But what she was missing was a family. And she knew that she'd be happy with Seiya forever more.  
  
Seiya was elated at her answer. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger on the left hand. It fit perfectly. When Serena looked at it, she gasped. It was gorgeous. It was a platinum ring and it had a crescent moon-shaped diamond together with a star-shaped sapphire at the top. And on the rest of the ring there were more stones. There was one amethyst, one diamond, one aquamarine, one sapphire, another diamond, and an opal in that order, the amethyst being next to the sapphire star and the opal being next to the diamond crescent moon. Also engraved on the inside of the ring were the words: 'Seiya+Serena=Forever'  
  
"Oh God Seiya, it's beautiful." Serena breathed.  
  
"And there's a meaning to it." Seiya said.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Serena questioned looking at him.  
  
"Well look, the moon and star represent us. The amethyst illustrates Saturn, the aquamarine instantiates Neptune, the sapphire portrays Uranus, the opal exemplifies Pluto, and the two diamonds embody the two other starlights, Taiki and Yaten. And, of course, you understand the engraving." Seiya explained.  
  
"Oh." Serena said, understanding it now. "How did you get this Seiya? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen rings like this before." She asked in awe.  
  
"Well, I had it especially made for you." Answered Seiya looking kind of embarrassed.  
  
Serena looked delighted. "You did this just for me?" Seiya nodded. "Your so sweet." She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I am sweet aren't I?" Seiya said cheekily and winked.  
  
Serena pushed him playfully and he fell on his butt since he had still been kneeling. Serena helped him up while laughing.  
  
"Let's go home and tell the rest of our friends." Seiya said, but he also proposed this so that he and Serena could announce their engagement to everyone at the bash.  
  
"Alright."  
  
They got into the limo and headed home. While in the limo they celebrated their engagement themselves by having some champagne from the mini fridge that was in the limo.  
  
  
  
*************//////////////////////**********//////////////////////********* ****////////////////////////*******  
  
  
  
When Serena and Seiya arrived at the house, everything was quiet and dark. Assuming that her friends had gone to bed early, she went, accompanied by Seiya, into the living room to watch some television. However as soon as she and Seiya went into the living room, the lights came on, music started, and everyone shouted out, "Surprise!!!"  
  
Serena was shocked for a moment but then she smiled and accepted congrats and well wishes. She turned to her friends and her new fiancée and looked at them accusingly. However they just smiled at her innocently and soon she relented. She then went around the room and chatted for a few minutes with her parents and Sammy, then Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Rita, and many other guests at the party.  
  
A few minutes later Seiya came up to her, took her arm and led her up to the stage. The music stopped and Seiya spoke.  
  
"Hello everyone. I have an announcement to make." Everyone hushed up and looked at him expectantly. "First of all I'd like to welcome you all to Serena's 25th birthday bash." Everyone clapped politely. "And the other thing I'd like to say is that Serena and I are engaged to be married!" All was quiet for a moment and then a rumble of applause and wolf whistling broke out.  
  
Ken Tsukino however, looked positively enraged and about to bolt out of the house and get his shotgun, which was in his car. He had brought it just in case any man dared to flirt with his daughter, except Seiya who he had accepted as Rena's boyfriend. However he accepted boyfriends but *not* fiancées. He was just about to go get it when his wife grabbed him by the ear and said, "Don't you dare go get that shotgun Ken Tsukino! If you *dare* ruin our daughter's happiness by getting that shotgun and not approving this engagement, there *will* be consequences!"  
  
She said it in such a serious and commanding voice that Ken instantly relented and just stood there and grumbled.  
  
When Serena and Seiya came up to them to ask them to congratulate her, Ilene happily congratulated both of them and wished them lots of happiness.  
  
Serena turned to her father and said, "Well Dad, are you going to congratulate your little girl?" He grumbled some more and Serena's happy face faltered for a moment. Ilene turned to her husband while congratulating Seiya and glared meaningfully at him.  
  
Instantly Ken snapped up and forced a smile onto his face. "Of course Rena." Serena's face immediately lit up. After being congratulated, Serena and Seiya went to dance their first dance as fiancées. As Ken watched them and saw Serena looking so happy, he realized that this man would be just fine for his daughter since he obviously made her happy and that he'd have to let his little girl grow up.  
  
  
  
*****************//////////////////////////**************/////////////////// ////////********************  
  
  
  
Serena and Seiya' friends came up to them to congratulate their friend after a few dances.  
  
"Hey guys!" Michelle said. She was looking beautiful, wearing a aqua halter top and a silver miniskirt and she had appeared to be having lots of fun dancing with Taiki, who was wearing black pants and a dark green shirt.  
  
"Hey." Serena said. She had changed clothes and now was wearing a gold spaghetti strap shirt and a black mini skirt and, of course looking gorgeous in them.  
  
"So Serena show us the ring!" Hotaru said impatiently. She was looking very pretty in a tight, purple shirt and tight black Capri's. She was looking quite happy too, dancing with this cute guy from her school that was a year older than her. His name was Zachary and he had raven black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. He was well built, lean, and quite tall. He also looked to be quite interested in Hotaru.  
  
"Alright, alright." Serena said. "Here it is." She showed it to them and they gasped.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Trista breathed. She was looking lovely in a tight forest green tank top and a black skirt that ended one inch above her knees. She had been dancing and spending most of her time with a guy she had met the day before. His name was Eric he was the gorgeous CEO of a very prominent business in Tokyo with his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. His body was well built and he was very tall. He seemed to be about two years older than Trista and quite enchanted by Trista.  
  
"Yeah." Amara and the rest agreed. Amara was looking pretty as well, wearing a tight, dark blue 3/4 length sleeve shirt and black bell-bottoms. She was enjoying herself, surprisingly, with Yaten, who wore a dark blue shirt and black pants.  
  
"We finally get to see it!" Taiki said.  
  
"I know and I guess we'll be able to rest in peace now." Yaten said. He turned to Serena's questioning look and continued, "This idiot you call your fiancée has been keeping the ring hidden and hasn't even let us take a sneak peak at it. Plus he has annoyed terribly with all the pacing and muttering and fidgeting he's been doing this past week."  
  
Seiya, now wearing a black shirt and black pants, spoke in his own defense while Serena looked quite amused. "Hey! One, I wanted Serena to see it first, not you guys and two, I was nervous! I want to see you think about proposing to someone and not be nervous."  
  
Everyone laughed and Yaten efficiently kept quiet. He hadn't quite thought of that since he didn't have a girlfriend anyway.  
  
"Anyway guys I think its time for food." Seiya said hungrily eyeing the food. Serena smacked him. "Ow what was that for?" He asked, peeved.  
  
"You just ate dinner with me!" she said.  
  
"But-But that was *years* ago." Seiya whined like a little boy who'd been denied candy.  
  
"Correction, it was just 2 hours ago." Serena answered while Seiya just pouted. "Anyway," Serena continued, "Excluding Seiya, we should all go eat. I think it's his bedtime. He's getting too cranky." Serena teased.  
  
Everyone laughed and went to go eat.  
  
  
  
***************////////////////////////*************//////////////////////// /*************////////////////////////  
  
  
  
At Serena, Seiya, and the rest of the group's table there also sat Zachary, Eric, Molly, Melvin, Andrew and Rita. Everyone chatted with one another and had fun laughing at jokes and at each other. The group was especially interested in watching Eric and Trista, and Hotaru and Zachary flirt. Trista and Hotaru both would have a lot of teasing to put up with after the party.  
  
Serena and Seiya were currently talking to Molly and Melvin.  
  
"So, Molly," Serena began, "Have you guys picked a date yet?"  
  
"Well we have." Molly said. "We plan to have it July the 22."  
  
"So soon?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yeah. We figured, why wait?" Melvin said. "There's nothing to wait for. We have steady jobs and we can afford it so all we really need are the preparations and all that."  
  
"By the way Serena," Molly said and Serena turned to her, "I wanted to ask you if you could do the decorating for the reception and all that. So could you?"  
  
"Oh of course Molly!" Serena answered. "You didn't even have to ask. I'd love to do them."  
  
"Great. Now, we need the wedding dress, bridesmaids' dresses, tuxedos for the groom and groomsmen." Molly said. "Where do you think we should get them?"  
  
"Oh that's easy!" Serena replied. She turned to look at Trista. "Trista!"  
  
"Yeah, Rena?" Trista turned from Eric.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your flirting, " Trista and Eric both blushed, "but Molly and Melvin need a wedding dress, tuxedoes, and bridesmaids dresses. Do you think you could accommodate them?"  
  
"Sure just pass by my store guys when I open it here and I'll get everyone measured." Trista said.  
  
"Thanks Tris." Serena and Molly said.  
  
"So..."  
  
They continued talking and making plans and soon dinner was over. Now it was time for The Lights to perform. The guys went up on stage and performed for the rest of the night. Occasionally they came down from the stage and Seiya danced with Serena, Taiki with Michelle, and Yaten with Amara.  
  
The rest of the night was spent joyfully and soon the guests were going home and they didn't even bother to clean up before heading to bed at 3 in the morning.  
  
  
  
**************/////////////////////////**************/////////////////////// //*************///////////////////////  
  
  
  
Serena awoke groaning and in the clothes she'd been wearing in the party. Now they were all wrinkled and messed up. She dragged herself out of bed and took a refreshing shower. She then dressed in a light pink shirt and dark blue bell-bottoms. She put up her hair and prepared to clean the house.  
  
Downstairs she saw the rest of the group already having breakfast. Most of them like her looked very sleepy and about ready to drop their heads into their food and go back to sleep.  
  
After breakfast they went into the living room and saw the horrifying mess in there. There was trash everywhere...Balloons had fallen from their places...Streamers were lying all over the floor...There were crumbs lying everywhere...Everything was just terribly messed up.  
  
The group turned beseechingly at Rena and Seiya asked, "Rena can you please, please, please just use your powers and clean this up?"  
  
"Yeah please?" Everyone said.  
  
"Come on Serena, it won't even drain you at all." Hotaru said.  
  
"Oh alright!" Serena concentrated for a moment and then let the silver crystal clean up the mess and put everything back in it's proper place.  
  
They all sighed with relief and were about to sit down when Serena suddenly felt negative energy.  
  
"Guys transform!" Serena said. The group used to these outbursts didn't hesitate for even a second.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Star Fighter Power!"  
  
"Star Healer Power!"  
  
"Star Maker Power!"  
  
"Universal Cosmic Power!"  
  
Immediately there stood the Outer Scouts, Starlights, and Sailor Universe. They teleported out of there and saw the inners, cape boy, and the cats at the scene already. As always their attacks did nothing to the huge monster.  
  
Universe's group rolled their eyes and laughed. But soon they got tired of just watching and attacked.  
  
After a few attacks from the others, Universe decided to finish it off.  
  
"Universal Beams Destroy!" Light gathered around the silver crystal and then shot out with great force in many beams at the monster, quickly disintegrating it.  
  
"Uh. I hate those monsters!" Hotaru said, disgusted.  
  
They completely ignored the inners since they didn't want to get into a fight with them at the moment.  
  
"I know," Universe said, "but since we're out of the house let's just go get something to eat at the arcade."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Guys! Detransform." Universe commanded.  
  
In a flash they had detransformed and started walking away but...  
  
"Hey! You guys know that we didn't need your help." Miss. Bitch said snottily.  
  
Sensing that a fight was coming on, Serena smoothly said, "I could have sworn I warned you guys..." She didn't even finish her sentence when she saw the look of fear on their faces. Satisfied, she turned around and walked together with her friends toward the arcade.  
  
Knowing that they were going to inquire about the warning she just waved it aside and said, "Don't ask."  
  
  
  
  
  
****************^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^*************  
  
  
  
A/n: So how was this chapter? Good, Bad, Horrible? Please review!!!! Thanks again to ALL my wonderful reviewers!!! I really appreciate you guys and your advice! Until next chapter. I'll try to update soon. See ya!  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	11. Realizations, A Concert, And Plans

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Hi everyone! Here I am again with another chapter for my fic. Hope you guys like it! Thanks to all those who've reviewed my fic so far and have given me advise. Trust me, it's much appreciated!  
  
**************^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^***********  
  
Chapter 11: Realizations, A Concert, And Plans  
  
The group entered the arcade and quickly made their way to an empty booth. Unfortunately they noticed that the inners, Darien, and the cats had also come into the arcade and the only empty booth left was right behind them. However they chose to ignore them and ordered some breakfast.  
  
"So Serena," Michelle said, "When do you and Seiya plan to have the wedding?"  
  
"Hm, we don't really know." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, we only got engaged yesterday after all." Seiya added.  
  
"Well, when you guys do get married," Trista said, "you guys will, eventually become King and Queen of the Earth."  
  
"Really?" Serena and Seiya said surprised. They hadn't thought of that at all. In fact they'd simply forgotten that Serena was the Princess of the Moon to begin with.  
  
"Yes." Trista replied, amused at their shocked expressions. "Everything will start taking its course after the wedding."  
  
  
  
************/////////////////***********///////////////////***********////// //////////////  
  
  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the inners, Darien, and cats were listening intently to their conversation. They immediately got angry when they heard that last piece of information about Serena and Seiya ruling the Earth.  
  
"That's not right!" Darien almost shouted. "I'm supposed to be the king of Earth!"  
  
"Yeah, that Meatball Head is messing up the time stream like the idiot that she is!" Miss. Bitch said, although she and Darien had been planning to rule the Earth together and that would have messed up the time stream as well, supposedly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go have a chat with them to set them straight!" Darien said, close to his boiling point. With those words, Darien stormed over to Rena's group's table. The rest followed him, also angry, obviously forgetting about the threat that Serena had issued them about stepping out of line.  
  
  
  
**************////////////////***********////////////////***********//////// /////////////  
  
  
  
Serena watched as Darien and the rest of his group stood in front of her group's table looking positively furious. She however maintained a cool demeanor and casually asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"Oh you bet you can!" Darien practically screamed out, only succeeding at drawing curious stares towards his own dumb self since Serena kept perfectly calm. In fact, she just raised an eyebrow in question instead of becoming alarmed.  
  
"I just heard that you and your little boyfriend," he said glaring at Seiya, "are getting married."  
  
"That's correct." Serena said showing off her ring to them.  
  
"And that's not all," Darien continued while the inners turned green with envy at such a beautiful ring that must have surely cost a fortune. They didn't think *their* boyfriends would ever spend so much money on them. "We heard that you guys *think* you're going to rule the Earth when we all know that Raye and I are going to be doing that."  
  
"Actually," Serena said, quite unfazed, "we don't "think" as you say, we *know* and whoever thinks that you and Miss. Bitch over there are going to rule, they're obviously wrong." The inners and cats glared at her but instantly stopped when she glared fiercely right back with icy eyes.  
  
"This can't be true!" Luna said and Serena turned to her. "Darien and Raye are supposed to be ruling the Earth since Darien is the *prince* of Earth and they plan to marry one day."  
  
"Trista please explain to these poor, clueless little souls the situation." Serena said smoothly.  
  
All of them turned to Trista who began the explanation. "True, Darien was the prince of Earth and still is." Darien and his group smiled triumphantly. "But," Their smiles faded. "the only reason why Darien became king of the Earth in the future you guys saw was because Serena chose to marry him. You see, though Darien is the prince of Earth, Serena is actually the one that has the power to protect the Earth and that is why she became Queen in the future that you saw. Serena only became Queen in the future because the people of Earth counted on her to protect them with the Silver Crystal. However if Serena chooses to marry someone else then that person would become the king of Earth. And Rini would also still exist, only she would have Serena and Seiya's traits rather than Serena and Darien's."  
  
Trista finished her explanation and saw that the inners, cats, and Darien still looked furious.  
  
"Damn!" Lita said. "I had wanted to serve Darien and Raye, not Serena and her little boyfriend, in the future."  
  
"Yeah." Amy said and Mina agreed as well.  
  
"Too *bad*!" Serena said icily.  
  
"You know what *Meatball Brains*, I hope that-" But Miss. Bitch never got to finish her sentence, for she was slapped *hard* right across the face. She turned, holding her left cheek, towards the person who had slapped her and saw Serena standing right in front of her. "Why you little wh-" Raye began but was cut off.  
  
"Didn't I tell you all *not* to insult me?" Serena said, her voice so cold it could have chilled you to the bone but her eyes were blazing with fire. "And *never* to call me that name *ever* again. Now-," she continued on slowly pronouncing each and every word carefully, "get-out-of-my-sight!" They didn't need to be told twice apparently for they immediately fled.  
  
  
  
***************///////////////////*************////////////////////********* *****////  
  
  
  
Later that night at about 5:00 p.m., Serena stood in front of her mirror wearing a beautiful pale pink silk dress that reached the ground when she wasn't on heels. The dress had no straps and was tight at the top. Then it flared a bit and swirled around her feet. She wore a silvery shawl to go with the dress and pale pink sandals with two inch heels to keep the dress about one inch off the floor. Her makeup consisted of light pink eye shadow that glittered silver in the light and clear lip-gloss. Her hair was put up in a bun with some loose curls framing her face. She looked very beautiful.  
  
That night the group along with Zachary and Eric were going to attend Michelle's violin concert. It was supposed to be a fancy event and dinner would be provided as well after the performance. Serena hurried downstairs and was greeted by the rest of the group who was waiting patiently for her.  
  
The girls all looked beautiful while the guys looked very handsome.  
  
Michelle was wearing a long aqua satin dress that complemented her figure very well and reached her ankles. She wore aqua sandals to match and her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. Her makeup consisted of light aqua eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Taiki, whose arm was hooked with hers, was wearing a black tuxedo and a forest green button up shirt. He wore a necktie as well.  
  
Amara was wearing a dark blue 3/4-length sleeve shirt and a skirt of the same color that reached her ankles. She wore dark blue sandals and she wore absolutely no make up. Her hair was left alone and on her arm was Yaten. He wore a black tuxedo with a dark blue button up shirt and a necktie.  
  
Trista was wearing a black silk dress that flowed down to her ankles. It hugged her perfect figure and had one slit that ran all the way up to her thigh and stopped three inches above her knee. Her dark hair was worn in an elegant French twist and she wore black sandals. Her makeup was made up of light red eye shadow and light pink lipstick. On her arm was Eric wearing a black tuxedo with a dark, dark green button up shirt and a black tie.  
  
Hotaru was wearing a purple velvet dress that hugged her figure as well. It reached her ankles and had two slits that ran up and stopped an inch above her knees. She wore black velvet sandals and her hair was piled on top of her head in curls. She wore light purple eye shadow and clear lip- gloss and on her arm was Zachary. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a midnight blue shirt and a necktie.  
  
Seiya was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a necktie and was offering Serena his arm. Serena took his arm and together all of them stepped outside and went into the long limo that Michelle had rented.  
  
  
  
****************///////////////////************////////////////////********* *****////  
  
  
  
In the limo, they talked, laughed, and had fun.  
  
"So Michelle," Taiki began, "Are you nervous?"  
  
"No." Michelle replied, though she didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"Liar." Muttered Seiya, but of course everyone heard him since he was kind of loud.  
  
"I'm not!" Michelle insisted.  
  
"Right!" Taiki said sarcastically. "And Seiya's smart!"  
  
"Yeah!" Seiya agreed. One minute later, "Hey!"  
  
Everyone laughed at his stupidity and the rest of the trip passed on pretty much like that. By the time they arrived at the place where the performance was to take place, Michelle had forgotten about her tiny bit of nervousness and went backstage without a worry. The rest of the group went to take their seats in the front row.  
  
Soon the curtain drew away and Michelle began to play. Song after song she played and it was, oh so beautiful. It filled you with many feelings, whether they be sorrow, happiness, joy, sadness, excitement, and so many others. Everyone loved every minute of it. No one in the entire room was disappointed by her performance. Unfortunately it came to an end all too quickly like all good things do.  
  
After the performance, the group moved into another large room where many tables were set and they sat themselves down in one table large enough for all of them. Dinner was served and they talked and laughed and Michelle continued to receive congratulations, which she received graciously.  
  
"That was a wonderful performance Michelle." Serena remarked.  
  
"Yeah, it was simply beautiful." Taiki agreed.  
  
"They're right Michelle, it was great." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah, it was excellent!" Seiya exclaimed.  
  
"I loved it." Hotaru said. And the rest of the remarks went pretty much along the same lines.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You're the best." Michelle said once they had all expressed their opinions.  
  
"So were you nervous up there on stage?" Trista inquired.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I had been nervous in the limo on the way over here but then after Seiya's stupidity it began to lessen and by the end of the ride after so many jokes and everything I didn't feel an ounce of nervousness!" Michelle replied.  
  
"Glad I could be of help." Seiya said sarcastically, with a mock-offended look on his face.  
  
Everyone laughed and eventually Seiya joined in too. For the moment they were free of worries about attacks or life in general. But that wouldn't last long for evil was brewing not too far away.  
  
  
  
**************////////////////////*************///////////////////********** ***////////  
  
  
  
In a dreary place out in the country a few miles away from Tokyo, King Morde sat in his throne with a servant of his kneeling before him, quivering.  
  
"Well, you imbecile!" King Morde shouted, frightening the creature even more, "Has my plan begun to take effect? Answer *me*!"  
  
"Y-y-yes m-m-m-my l-lord." stuttered the creature.  
  
"Excellent!" Morde said maliciously. "Soon I will take over the Earth, soon!" He cackled. Then seeing the servant still before he said, "Get out of my sight!!! Can't you see I'm busy?" The servant scrambled out of the room muttering sarcastically, "No, my *lord*." Lucky for him King Morde didn't hear him or he would have been dead in an instant.  
  
  
  
****************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^*****  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible Beyond Words? NEway please review! Thanks again to all of those who have reviewed so far and for their opinions! Oh and I made up all that stuff about Darien only being King cause Rena married him, but, hey, it's fanfiction and it's my story and so I can put anything I want here! I'll try to update soon.  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	12. Wedding Preparations And Shop Openings

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Hello peoples! Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it and feel like reviewing later on! I'm so sorry it was out so late but I had lots of things to do so I couldn't update sooner! NEway thanks to all you beautiful people out there who have reviewed my ficcy. Luv ya'll.  
  
****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************** **  
  
Chapter 12: Wedding Preparations And Shop Openings  
  
The next day Serena drove over to the building that was to be her shop. It was looking pretty good already. The outside being pale pink and with a big sign that said "Rena's Interior Designing" in big, loopy silver letters. The building was three stories high and the inside of it had pearl-colored walls. The tiles that made up the floor had delicate and intricate designs on them in gold while the tiles themselves gleamed silver.  
  
Smiling happily she set about putting up examples of her stock like materials, rugs, and things like that. Also she was preparing for the big opening night, which was in five days in which she would have a big sale and she would be giving out food, drinks, and so on at the wide entrance to the shop.  
  
Serena set up the books that showed examples of rooms that she had designed before when she had been in Paris. And the pictures were very beautiful too. It showed that Serena was really good at what she did and that she had excellent taste in picking out the right setting for a house, business, etc. It was a skill that came to her naturally and that she enjoyed doing. Also all the customers loved her because she didn't send out workers to do the work while she lazed around in her office. No, she always came up with the ideas and watched the work being done to make sure that everything was impeccably perfect. She had workers, of course, but she was the one who watched over the work and told them each step they were to take.  
  
After making sure that everything was perfectly set up, Serena looked at her watch and saw that it read: 2:30 p.m. Deciding she needed food, she went over to the Arcade to have her lunch.  
  
"Good afternoon, Andrew!" Serena greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Serena, how're you doing?" Andrew replied smiling.  
  
"Fine. Give me a chocolate shake please." Rena ordered.  
  
"Coming up." Andrew said passing her the shake.  
  
Rena accepted it and then noticed that Molly had just come into the arcade.  
  
"Hey Molly!" Serena said.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Molly answered, while asking Andrew for a vanilla shake.  
  
Serena and Molly sat together in a booth and talked.  
  
"So Serena how are my wedding preparations going?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well I was doing some thinking," Serena replied slowly, while Molly prompted her, "Why don't we have the reception in my house?"  
  
Molly gasped, "Oh no I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to you guys!"  
  
Serena waved that aside, "You wouldn't be an inconvenience. In fact it'd be fun! Come on Molly, say yes!"  
  
"Well," Molly said slowly, "Alright. If you're sure and if your friends agree to it too."  
  
"Excellent!" Serena said, excitedly.  
  
"Ok look I open my shop on July the 7th but since you're one of my best friends why don't you come over now and we'll decide on the type of style you want, ok?" Serena asked. "Plus I have some ideas for the church that I'd like to show you as well."  
  
"Alright let's go!" Molly said happily.  
  
They exited the arcade with a goodbye to Andrew and drove over to Serena's shop. Once they got there Serena led Molly into her office where she had a special program in her computer in which she could graphically design and decorate a room. Ushering Molly over to her, Serena showed Molly the various pictures of churches that she had designed differently. At one point when she reached one particularly beautiful picture and Molly said, "That one! That's exactly what Melvin and I imagined our church to look like. It's perfect." (A/N: I'm not telling you what it looks like because then it would ruin the wedding)  
  
"Ok." Serena chuckled. "Now let's move on to the ideas of the reception. They are not all complete but you'll get the idea."  
  
Molly looked at each and every one of the pictures carefully, looking for a design that would be perfect for her and Melvin.  
  
"This one!" She said at last. "This one is just what Melvin and I are looking for but I'd like to make some changes to the color. Is that possible Serena?"  
  
"Of course! These are just ideas. You can decide what colors or changes you'd like to make yourself." Serena replied.  
  
"Alright well I was thinking-"  
  
The rest of the day was spent making plans and changes to the designs. Molly then helped Serena set up everything for the opening night.  
  
  
  
*****************//////////////////////*************////////////////////**** *********  
  
  
  
The next few days were very hectic. Serena kept rushing around her shop to make sure that everything was "absolutely perfect." However she decided to stop doing that when she almost ruined one of her displays when she tripped over a rug and crashed into it. Thankfully she didn't mess anything up but she decided that the shop was just fine and went back home.  
  
Seiya greeted Serena, "Hey Rena!"  
  
"Hi!" Serena said.  
  
"He he," Seiya said nervously, "Rena are you done acting like an insane perfectionist?"  
  
"Yes Seiya." Serena chuckled.  
  
As soon as those words were said, their friends suddenly came out of various hiding places and pretended they had been there the whole time. Apparently Seiya had been chosen to keep Serena company if she kept on rambling about her shop not being perfect enough, which she had been doing the past few days. Serena's eyes narrowed but they just looked at her innocently.  
  
Finally she relented and said, "I guess I've driven you guys kind of crazy these past few days, haven't I?"  
  
Her friends nodded but Seiya said under his breath, "The understatement of the year has just been found." Unluckily for him, Serena heard him and slapped him across the back of the head. "Owie!" Seiya cried out while Serena just smirked.  
  
"I'm really sorry you guys." Serena said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay Rena." The group answered, relieved that she was finally over the whole perfection thing.  
  
"But you guys will be there on opening night, right?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Of course." They answered.  
  
"Thanks you guys are the best!"  
  
  
  
*****************//////////////////////**************/////////////////////// **************//////////////////////**  
  
  
  
*Opening Night*  
  
On opening night, Serena was completely nervous. She kept fidgeting and pacing the floor so much that her friends thought that she would make a hole in the ground. She was dressed elegantly in a powder blue floor length, strap-less dress that hugged her curves gently. She wore black high-heeled sandals and light blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Her hair was piled on top of her head in curls to complete the whole elegant and beautiful picture.  
  
"What if they don't like my designs or if nobody comes or if-" She was saying.  
  
"Serena!" Seiya shouted out, getting dizzy from following her movements with his eyes. He was dressed in black slacks and a light blue button up shirt. Serena jumped.  
  
"What?" She asked irritated.  
  
"It's going to be fine! Now stop pacing around and relax!" Seiya said in a softer tone.  
  
"Yeah Rena, it'll be fine!" Michelle said soothingly. She was dressed in an aqua silk shirt with a black ankle-length skirt and black high-heels. Her face had on light aqua eye shadow and a bit of pink lipstick. Beside her was Taiki dressed in black slacks and a green shirt with a collar.  
  
"How do you know?" Serena asked anxiously, looking at her watch and noticing that it was almost time for the store to open.  
  
"Because we know!" Hotaru said, firmly. She had on a tight purple tank top and a knee-length silver skirt on with white heels and silver eye shadow with pink lip-gloss.  
  
"Yeah Serena chill out." Amara said, exasperated. She was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black bell-bottoms. Next to her was Yaten in a light blue shirt and black pants.  
  
"They're right Rena, it'll be fine." Trista said, sensibly. She was in a black spaghetti-strap shirt and a black ankle length skirt with two slits running up until they reached her thighs.  
  
"Alright, alright," Serena said, taking in a few deep breaths, "I'm calm. Now I'm going to go open the store and *calmly* thank everyone for coming."  
  
"That's it Serena." Taiki said encouragingly.  
  
"Go on." Yaten pushed her gently forward.  
  
"Alright!" Serena said, irritated and boldly walked towards the doors and opened them. In rushed, hundreds of people, excited about the famous "Rena's Interior Designing" opening.  
  
Serena walked over to the podium that she had placed in front of the doors and waited until everyone quieted down. "Hello everyone! Thanks for coming. Today is the grand opening of "Rena's Interior Designing!" I am Serena Tsukino, the owner, CEO, and inventor of this company, whatever you want to call it. Well-" Serena continued her speech and after that the customers went around the shop looking at the beautiful displays and some asked Serena questions about her experience.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash as the doors of the shop were shattered and glass flew all around. And in entered...  
  
  
  
  
  
***************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^^^^************* ****  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? Personally I don't think it was that good and it seems pretty useless to me but Molly and Melvin's wedding is coming up and I had to show tat the preparations are underway. NEway if you want review, if not, oh well! Thanks to all my reviewers. Again, I'm sorry that it was out so late but things came up.  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	13. Chaos And Even More Attacks

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Hi everybody! Here's the awaited chapter 13! Thanks everyone for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Sailor Asteroid: I don't think it's going to be an unlucky chapter but it might be!  
  
Ice1Taru/Mary: You better have another fic up by the time you finish reading this chapter! OR ELSE!!!  
  
DarkLove/Sister dear: I HATE U!!! But anyway update your fic soon and did I mention that I hate u?  
  
****************^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^********* *  
  
Chapter 13: Chaos And Even More Attacks  
  
...A humongous monster along with the inner scouts and cape boy who were obviously *trying* to fight the monster but weren't achieving anything. The monster had a ferocious, hungry, and angry look to him. For a moment all of the people in Rena's store froze. Then they started screaming and panicking running all around the store.  
  
Rena's friends looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. They wanted to know how they were to get all the people out safely. Serena sighed, knowing there was no other way. She concentrated very hard and teleported each and every person in her store to the park. It took a lot of energy and had she been any weaker she would have passed out from the effort but all it did was make her a bit weary.  
  
"Everyone!" Serena called out, "Transform, now!"  
  
None of them hesitated to act.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Star Fighter Power!"  
  
"Star Healer Power!"  
  
"Star Maker Power!"  
  
"Universal Cosmic Power!"  
  
In a flash there stood the Outer Scouts, Starlights, and their leader, Sailor Universe.  
  
"All right everyone, let's see if we can finish this monster off before it destroys my store completely." Universe commanded.  
  
"Right!" they all replied before going to attack the monster. Attack after attack they launched. This monster proved to be a little more of a challenge than the others they had faced for although he did seem to be weakening, he still had enough energy to launch affective attacks. Sailor Universe having had enough and being thoroughly annoyed that the monster had destroyed many of her beautiful displays finally decided to use a more powerful attack. "Silver Crystal Shards Slice!" Silver light surrounded the Silver Crystal and suddenly out of it flew thousands of crystal shards that were so sharp that if you just gently passed your finger over them, you'd have a large cut. The crystals flew into the monster and instantly killed it.  
  
"Whew!" Star Fighter said. "That was one fun fight!"  
  
The rest had to agree. They hadn't had a very challenging fight in a very long time and it seemed kind of fun to be having more exhilarating fights than before.  
  
The inners and cape boy had somehow slipped out of the store during the fight like the weaklings they were. Universe looked around her store and sighed. The displays were ruined. There was fabric and lace and many other things littered around the store. Also the once beautiful glass doors were now broken with glass strewn all over the place. She knew she'd have to fix it with magic or she'd have to get more things ordered and imported from France and that would take months to accomplish. She closed her eyes wearily and concentrated and getting the things back in order. When she opened her eyes again everything was back to its original order and tidiness. Sailor Universe swayed suddenly feeling very exhausted. Sailor Star Fighter supported her while Universe managed to say, "Everyone detransform and teleport home." Then she detransformed and leaning against Seiya, fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.  
  
"Come on guys," Seiya said, "Let's get home."  
  
Everyone nodded and in a flash of different colored lights, they disappeared.  
  
  
  
****************////////////////////////*************//////////////////////* ************////////////////////******  
  
  
  
Serena woke up in her large bed feeling very refreshed. She stretched and looked down at herself noticing that she was in her silver silk pajamas. Obviously one of the girls had changed her clothing.  
  
Getting up, she took a warm shower and then dressed in a pair of tight black capris and a gold spaghetti strap shirt. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, slipped her feet into her black sandals, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning!" Serena greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning!" Everyone at the table greeted her.  
  
Serena scanned the table and saw that one person was missing. "Where's Seiya?"  
  
"In his room sleeping. We've tried waking him up to no avail," Taiki said, "He sleeps like a rock."  
  
"Oh," Serena said smiling evilly, "I'll go wake him up."  
  
Serena picked up a pitcher and went running up the stairs. The rest watched her looking confused.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They heard a scream, which sounded very much like Seiya's.  
  
They heard loud footsteps on the second floor and then the footsteps on the stairs. Serena appeared looking breathless and excited. Seiya showed up behind her looking drenched from head to toe and carrying the pitcher that Serena had taken upstairs.  
  
"What happened?" Hotaru asked pretending not to know and holding back her laughter. She barely succeeded though.  
  
"This little minx poured a quarter of this pitcher filled to the brim with icy cold water on my face to wake me up." Seiya said. "And if that wasn't enough, when I woke up she decided that I needed a bath or something because she threw the rest of it on me. Then she just said "Oops" and ran out of the room.  
  
Everyone tried to keep in their laughter but they couldn't help it and it just burst out of them. Seiya glared at them while they were practically in tears and rolling around on the floor. Even Serena laughed with them. Seiya soon relented and sighed.  
  
"Come on," He said, "It wasn't that funny!"  
  
"Oh - yes - it - was!" Yaten choked out while the rest of them started laughing even more.  
  
After about ten minutes they finally stopped and except for an occasional hiccup they had a peaceful breakfast. Seiya, grumbling, went upstairs and changed out of his pajamas.  
  
"What are all of you guys doing today?" Serena asked.  
  
"Seiya, Taiki, and I are going to the studio to record our new cd." Yaten replied first.  
  
"Zachary and I are going to the movies." Hotaru said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oooooooo." Everyone teased and Hotaru's blush turned darker.  
  
"I'm going to my store today to look over things." Trista said, with dignity.  
  
"And I bet she's going to meet Eric a few minutes later." Seiya said, loud enough for her to hear. Trista blushed since it was obviously true.  
  
"I'm going to practice some new songs that I've written." Michelle said.  
  
"And I'm going racing against some jerk who doesn't believe that girls can or should race." Amara said, looking disgusted.  
  
Everyone laughed. They knew that Amara always became offended when a guy said that girls aren't supposed to race.  
  
"Anyway, I'm planning on going ice-skating today for a bit of practice." Serena said.  
  
"But what if you meet up with those annoying inner scouts and cape boy?" Seiya asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," Serena said, "I'm planning on booking a rink all for myself so that they can't bother me there."  
  
"Well," Seiya said still looking a bit worried, "If you say so."  
  
The rest of the meal passed uneventfully and soon everyone was heading out to do whatever he or she was planning to do.  
  
  
  
***************//////////////////***********/////////////////***********//// /////////////**********///////////////  
  
  
  
Serena drove over to the skating rink. She had called and asked for a private rink and lucky for her they had one left. When she arrived she went into the locker room and changed into a pure white leotard and skirt with silver and gold glitter all over it. Then she put on her white skates and headed onto the ice.  
  
She began her warm up by doing a double toe loop and a double axle. Then she moved on to do a triple toe loop and a waltz jump. She gracefully did a triple salchow and a double loop. After that she did a beautiful triple flip and a triple lutz. The moves all came out perfectly.  
  
After warming up, Serena began playing some music that she had brought with her. She was just about to begin her delicate and graceful skating dance when those pesky people whom she had once upon a time called "friends" interrupted her.  
  
"Well, well looks like the Meatball Head has taken *our* skating rink." Raye said, smirking.  
  
Serena groaned inwardly. 'You'd think that they would have learned their lesson by now!' She thought. However she kept her face impassive. She began her music again and started to skate beautifully to the annoyance of the inners and Darien.  
  
"Hey!" Mina shouted irritated. "Didn't you hear us? This is our skating rink!"  
  
"Yeah!" Amy put in, "Get off of it!"  
  
Serena became really irritated. She skated over to her boom box and turned paused her music. Then she skated over to them looking perfectly calm on the outside but inside she was boiling with anger. She didn't know how many times she'd have to tell them not to bug her until they finally got the point.  
  
"Look you little shits!" Serena said coldly, "Listen hard and listen good. First of all *I* rented this rink for today. Second of all how many times do I have to threaten you little fucks before you finally get it through your big, thick heads that I'm completely serious." Her eyes were blazing and they were practically cowering with fear at the iciness and seriousness in her tone but still they tried her patience even further.  
  
"This is our skating rink!" Darien dared to say stubbornly, "We always skate here!"  
  
Serena gave him a cold, assessing look. "And I give a damn because?"  
  
Darien cowered and shrunk to the back of the group probably remembering the last time he had insulted Serena. Lita however took his place and stretched herself to her full height leaving Serena about and inch or two shorter than her. Lita angrily, but still shakily said, "Because-because you're not supposed to take things that don't belong to you."  
  
Serena, not intimidated by her height, said icily, "Are you idiots that thick? I just said I rented this rink for today and you're badgering me about taking something that's yours?"  
  
Lita quieted instantly and shrunk back as Darien a few seconds before. "That's what I thought. Any others want to confront me with more bullshit?" No one stepped up. "I thought so. Now get out of my face because your faces terribly disgust me."  
  
Instantly they left and Serena, nodding with satisfaction, went back to skating.  
  
  
  
*****************///////////////////////////****************//////////////// /////////***************//////////////  
  
  
  
Later on that day Molly came by Serena's house where Serena was cuddled up in a chair reading a novel and asked, "Serena can we go to get fitted today for the wedding garments that we need?"  
  
Serena looked up from her book and said, "Sure Mol. Do you have all the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and the groom with you?"  
  
"Yep!" Molly said excitedly. After all it's not everyday you go to get fitted for your wedding dress.  
  
"Well," Serena announced, putting a bookmark into the book she'd been reading, "Let's go!"  
  
"Alright." Molly said.  
  
Serena left her book on the coffee table and grabbing her purse left the house with Molly.  
  
Everyone piled into Serena or Melvin's car and they drove over to Trista's store. Once they arrived, Serena led the way to Trista's office.  
  
"Tris!" Rena called out at the door to the office.  
  
"In here Rena." Trista shouted out. "Come in."  
  
"Hey!" Serena greeted as she stepped into the office with the rest of the people coming in behind her.  
  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" Trista said as she looked up from her work.  
  
"Nothing but I'm surprised you're actually here!" Rena said mischievously.  
  
"Why?" Trista asked perplexed.  
  
"Because I thought you'd be with Eric somewhere making out like there was no tomorrow." Serena said a bit too innocently and sweetly.  
  
The people behind Serena tried to hold back their laughter but a few sounds of laughter escaped and Trista heard them. She immediately turned a dark shade of red. "He had to go to work today after we had lunch together and *talked* for a while." She said.  
  
"*Right*! Talked." Serena said and the people behind her laughed out loud this time.  
  
Trista just glared at her, blushed even more, and looked past her at the people behind her. "So I presume that you guys are here to get fitted for Molly and Melvin's wedding, eh Serena?"  
  
"Yep Ms. I-change-the-subject-whenever-I-get-uncomfortable." Serena answered innocently.  
  
Trista narrowed her eyes but ignored her. "Well come on let's go find the styles that you want." She said leading them out of her office and into the store.  
  
The rest of the day was spent picking out the *perfect* dress/tuxedo designs, the *perfect* material, and the absolutely *perfect* colors and accessories.  
  
By the time Rena got home she was pretty much exhausted. However she was just about to lay her poor, tired body down when her communicator beeped.  
  
"*Damn*!" Serena growled and opened it, "What is it?"  
  
"Nice to see you too sweetie!" Seiya said sarcastically. "Anyway there's a monster near Trista's store. You have to get here immediately."  
  
"But I was just there!" Serena whined.  
  
"Too bad!" Seiya said. "Now get your cute little arse over here!"  
  
"Fine!" Serena said. 'These attacks are getting much too frequent now. King Morde is up to something.' She thought before transforming.  
  
"Universal Cosmic Power!" In a flash there stood Sailor Universe. Quickly, she teleported to the street right next to Trista's shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************^^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^********* ***  
  
A/N: So another cliffy eh? Well did you like this chapter? Please review with your opinions. They're really important to moi! I'm *so* sorry I haven't updated in a while but things kept coming up. Ugh.  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	14. The Wedding!

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay but I have lots of things to do before the start of school. Heck I haven't even finished my summer homework! But since you all have been bugging me so much to update, I decided to please you! So here's chapter 14! Enjoy!  
  
thats for me to know and u to find out!: I might do that later on but I'm making no promises.  
  
Benny Gee jr: Maybe, not sure.  
  
sukino girl: thanks for telling me  
  
Mauve Lipgloss: I know and thanks!  
  
Linh: I'm 13.  
  
FireyDreamWaters: Thank you very much and if ever I need an editor I'll make sure to think of you first.  
  
***************^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 14: The Wedding!  
  
Sailor Universe appeared right next to Trista's store feeling annoyed since she had been just about to get into her beautifully comfortable bed to fall dead when she had been interrupted. So feeling as if she wanted to rip off someone's head, she walked over to where she felt the negative energy coming from.  
  
There, among all the chaos, was a terribly ugly and enormous monster tearing up the streets, buildings, streetlights, and everything that stood within a 50-yard radius of it. Close by were the outers, inners, starlights, and capeboy. The inners and capeidiot were of course, completely useless. They were firing attacks and roses like there was no tomorrow and yet the monster didn't really pay attention to them. The outers and starlights however were letting out *effective* attacks at least but the monster was also really strong so it wasn't hurt so badly that it couldn't cause lots of trouble.  
  
Serena surveyed the scene a bit more thinking, 'So, looks as if King Morde is getting stronger since his monsters were obviously created by him. After all to create such ugly monsters you *have* to be terribly ugly yourself.' She was standing there, amidst the chaos with a thoughtful expression on her face when her train of thoughts was suddenly cut off.  
  
"Universe! A little help here!" Came an irritated shout.  
  
Universe looked up to see Star Fighter looking at her with a "Why are you just standing there, we need help" expression on his face.  
  
"Chill, I'm going!" Universe said and then readied herself to shoot out one of her more powerful attacks. "Universal Moon Blades Strike!" Multi- colored lights surrounded the Silver Crystal and suddenly out of the Crystal shot out 6 sword blades, each hitting a different part of the monster's body. One lodged itself in its head, another in its torso, two into each of its arms, and the last two into each of its legs. The monster cried out in agony before dissolving into dust.  
  
"Whew!" Sailor Universe said, "I'm exhausted. Everyone detransform and I'll be going home now. See ya!" With those parting words, Universe teleported into her room, detransformed, and tiredly collapsed into her bed. In seconds she was peacefully sleeping.  
  
  
  
*********************///////////////////////////******************////////// ///////////////***************/////////////  
  
  
  
Serena awoke feeling much better than when she had gone to sleep. Looking at her clock she noticed that it was 8:30 in the evening. Stretching, Rena got out of bed, took a quick shower and went downstairs to find some dinner since her stomach was grumbling terribly.  
  
Reaching the stairs she suddenly caught the scent of something deliciously good. Pizza! Hurrying down Serena reached the dining room and saw the others sitting in their self-appointed chairs and three pizzas on the table. Serena took a seat at the head of the table next to Seiya and Trista.  
  
"So you've finally come back to the land of the living!" Seiya remarked as Serena grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and nodded.  
  
"Who decided to order pizza?" She questioned.  
  
"I did." Trista said, "Nobody wanted to cook so we decided to just order pizza and relax for a day."  
  
"Oh." Serena said as she munched on the heavenly tasting pizza.  
  
"How are Molly's wedding preparations going?" Michelle asked Trista and Serena.  
  
"They're going good." Serena said first, "I know what design she wants so I just need to set everything up at the church and here of course."  
  
"Here?" Michelle asked confused.  
  
"Oh!" Serena gasped, "I forgot to tell you guys!" She spoke in a louder voice and said, "Guys! I need to ask you all something." Everyone quieted down and looked at Serena with curious expressions on their faces. "Well I kind of told Molly that she could have her reception here. Is that okay with you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah." "Sure." "Fine with me!" Came the replies making Serena smile at the thought of what great friends she had.  
  
"Thanks." Serena said and asked Trista, "Well Trista? It's your turn to say how Molly's preparations for her wedding are going. Unless of course you've been *so* busy *talking* with Eric that you haven't thought about them."  
  
Trista turned crimson and glared at Serena while Michelle and Seiya looked on with amused smiles. "Of course I've thought about Molly's wedding preparations. Well I got you all measured today and I know the materials and colors that she wants so I immediately set to work on them. I have about 20 of my best workers working on the dresses and suits. After all the wedding is in two weeks."  
  
"Yeah," Michelle said, "That's true. You guys better work *fast* if you want to finish in time for the wedding of the 22nd."  
  
"We know." Serena and Trista remarked at the same time. The rest of dinner was a *peaceful* affair. If by peaceful a person means teasing Trista to death about Eric, teasing Hotaru about her date with Zachary, and talking loud enough to wake anyone within a mile radius, then yes, it was a *very* peaceful affair.  
  
  
  
********************/////////////////////////////*******************//////// /////////////////******************///////  
  
  
  
The wedding was drawing ever near. Trista and Serena were working almost 24 hours a day to make sure that everything was perfect for Molly's wedding. At this point they were barely getting even 5 hours of sleep. Added to their work on the wedding were all the attacks, which were occurring more frequently now. All the scouts, except maybe the inners and capeboy, knew that King Morde was up to something and that something wasn't very good.  
  
However they rarely had time to think about it as the wedding was only a few days away, 4 days away to be exact. Everyone, instead of wishing for the day of the wedding to arrive quickly, was praying for the wedding to be over and done with already so that they could get proper rest. Still their efforts to make everything just perfect never wavered. Everyone worked hard and usually didn't complain.  
  
Serena could be seen everyday either at the church or at her house attending to everything at once. She wanted to make sure they had the right amount of silverware and that the silverware all matched. She wanted to know for sure that the decorations were being put right where they were supposed to be. She wanted to see for herself that they had the perfect shade of cloth for the tables. To make a long story short she wanted to see that everything went just right. After all, Molly and she had been friends ever since she could remember. Molly had put up with her craziness and clumsiness without ever saying a word of complaint unlike *some* people she could mention. The least she could do for her to repay her was make her wedding absolutely perfect to the very last detail.  
  
"No please! That goes over there!" Serena said to one of the workers who was placing a bouquet of flowers on the wrong table.  
  
"That looks gorgeous!" She remarked at a woman who was putting up the decorations around the ceiling.  
  
"This fork doesn't match the rest of the silverware. Please take it away!" She said to a man putting down a fork that didn't match with the rest on a table.  
  
"Wonderful! Everything's coming out great! Keep up the good work!" She shouted at all of her employees. They smiled and continued working, eager to please their ever hard-working boss.  
  
Now Trista, she could be seen these past few days sitting by her workers or by herself in the sewing room in the house frantically putting together the dresses and tuxedoes. She also made sure that her workers were doing everything right and that not one thing was out of place.  
  
"Looks great everyone!" Trista said to the employees that were currently working on the dresses. The tuxes had been finished the day before. "We'll be done in about 2 days or so."  
  
"No that's out of place." She said to one of the woman that was sewing on the lace.  
  
All in all it was a very excruciating amount of work and they would all be glad when it was finally over. The rest of Trista and Serena's friends also helped prepare as much as they could, but they weren't as tired as those specific two.  
  
Finally it was the day right before the wedding. Serena surveyed the church first and then the backyard and living room of her house. Everything was perfect! The tables, the tablecloths, the silverware, the glass, the decorations, everything was wonderful. Trista looked over the dresses and tuxes that were placed on dummies before her with a critical eye. Finally she smiled and unknown to themselves, at the same time exact time they said, "Everything's perfect!"  
  
Now feeling exhausted, they met each other at the stairs and Serena spoke first, "So had did everything turn out?"  
  
"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." Trista said feeling very tired, "How about you?"  
  
"Excellent. Totally excellent." Serena said wearily, "Now all we have to do is call everyone up so that they can try on the clothes."  
  
"Yeah." Trista said, "Thank God!"  
  
"By the way, where's everyone else?" Serena asked about the rest of the outers and the starlights.  
  
"Oh, they went to the mall so that they could get away from us workaholics." Trista said.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm going to call the others so that they can try on their clothes. Can you please put up that screen that you used on my birthday to cover up the living room? I don't want Molly or Melvin to see their reception hall yet." Serena said  
  
"Yeah sure." Trista said and walked off to get the screen. Serena went over to the portable phone in the kitchen to call the rest of the people involved in the wedding.  
  
  
  
********************///////////////////////////////********************///// /////////////////////****************////////  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, the Bridesmaids, Groomsmen, Best Man, and the Bride and Groom had arrived at Serena's house. The ladies, Molly, Serena, Faith, Helen, Janett, and Leslie (flower girl and Molly's little cousin) went into one room, while the men, Melvin, Chris (the Best Man and Serena's partner), Jake (Faith's partner), Nathaniel (Helen's partner), Micheal (Janett's partner), and Mark (ring bearer and Melvin's little cousin) went into another.  
  
Trista handed out the tuxedoes first to each of the men and then gave the ladies their dresses. All of them tried on their clothes and all, except Serena, were amazed at how perfectly well they fit. No one had a single problem with his or her clothes. The clothes all fit extremely well and there wasn't any problem at all.  
  
"Trista they're wonderful!" "They're so beautiful!" "Thanks a lot Trista." "The suits are great." Those were only some of the compliments that she received.  
  
Soon everyone had changed back into their regular clothes and were going home with Molly and the rest of them begging Serena to let them see the reception hall.  
  
"No!" Serena said for about what seemed the millionth time, "You're not going to see the reception hall until tomorrow! It's a surprise."  
  
Finally the group gave up and left Trista and Serena by themselves so that they could get in some quiet, peaceful hours of refreshing sleep.  
  
  
  
*****************/////////////////////////***************/////////////////// //////****************//////////////////////****  
  
  
  
Serena and Trista both awoke to the beeping of their communicators.  
  
"Damn!" They both said as they got up.  
  
"What is it?" Serena and Trista asked Star Fighter who was on the screen.  
  
"Attack at the mall! Both of you get over here quickly, we need a bit of help." Star Fighter said urgently.  
  
"We're on it." Trista and Serena said.  
  
Star Fighter disappeared from the screen and they both met at the landing of the stairs. With a nod of their heads, Trista and Serena transformed.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Universal Cosmic Power!"  
  
In seconds there stood Sailor Pluto and Sailor Universe. Nodding at the same time they teleported to the mall where they were met by an atrocious site. People were running everywhere with no idea where they were going, just trying to get themselves out as quickly as possible. Glass displays were shattered and glass littered the floor. Mannequins were thrown around and many dresses, suits, and other types of clothing were strewn all over the place.  
  
Sailor Universe followed the negative energy and soon she and Pluto arrived at the place where the monster now stood destroying many more things. They saw their fellow teammates there as well. The inners and cape boy were trying to gain control over the situation but with their little weak attacks they could hardly do a thing. Scratch that, they couldn't do a thing period.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted and their teammates looked over at the two new arrivals while the monster staggered from the surprise attack.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Star Healer shouted at them as he (A/N: she?) blocked an attack from the newly recovered monster.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Universe muttered still disgruntled that her sleep was interrupted. "Universal Moon Blades Strike!" She shouted and the monster quickly disintegrated. Then she surveyed the scene around her and calculated how much she could fix without fainting from the use of too much energy. 'Well I can fix most of it but not all.' She thought and then closed her eyes and concentrated hard on fixing as much as she could. When she felt that her energy was low, she stopped and looked around her. She'd managed to repair all of the glass, put most of the mannequins back to their original places, and a lot of the clothes back to where they belonged. Now all that was left for the storeowners to pick up were a few more clothes and about 2 or 3 mannequins.  
  
"Buy some dinner ok guys?" Universe said and quickly teleported back home to get some more sleep.  
  
"See ya!" Pluto said and also teleported back home to get more sleep.  
  
  
  
*****************/////////////////////////***************/////////////////// ////****************//////////////////////*****  
  
  
  
The next day Serena awoke to her alarm clock feeling better than she had felt for a while. Looking at her clock, she noticed that it was 5:01 a.m. Stretching, she got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom for a nice, hot shower. When she came out, steam following her, Serena put on her silver silk robe, and went downstairs for a quick breakfast, which she shared with the rest of the group who was also up. After eating she checked on the reception hall to make sure everything was in order before going back up to her room to prepare herself for the wedding.  
  
At 7:45 a.m. Serena was done readying herself and was surveying herself in the mirror. Drop dead gorgeous was short of what she looked. She was wearing a satin, emerald green dress, which matched with Molly's eyes and was also Molly's favorite color. It was a halter dress in which the bodice was tight and then flared out in a full skirt. At the bottom of the dress as well as on the top, there was white trimming. It hugged all of Serena's curves perfectly and matched beautifully with her brilliant sun gold- colored hair and deep blue eyes, which matched the lovely blue sky outside on a sunny day. To match the dress, she wore emerald green sandals with 2- inch heels and pretty white flowers sewed into them. Her hair was piled at the top of her head in curls with a few loose tendrils framing her face. For make-up she wore light green eye shadow that in the light shown with white glitter and soft pink lipstick. To go along with everything else, Serena wore white-gold earrings with emeralds handing from them as well as a white-gold chain with a small emerald flower charm hanging from its end and of course her engagement ring. To make a really long story short Serena looked beautiful, breath-taking, drop dead gorgeous, you name it.  
  
Deciding that she looked wonderful, Serena picked up a few white lilies and stuck them in various places around her head. Her nosegay, which consisted of white lilies, she left on her bed as she heard the doorbell ring. She was about to step out of her room when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, in entered a flurry of emerald green and white. Closing the door she turned around and saw Faith, Helen, Janett, and Leslie and hidden behind them she knew was Molly. She looked at the bridesmaids and saw that they looked beautiful with their own emerald dresses that were just like hers except they didn't have the white trimming. Faith's black, Helen's dirty blonde, and Janett's brown hair was put up in the same style as Serena's but they didn't have the lilies decorating their hair. All three girls had the same make-up as Serena as well and held nosegays that were just like Rena's in their hands. They wore emerald green sandals, too, however they didn't have the white flowers sewn onto them. Leslie looked very cute in an emerald green dress like the bridesmaids except that it had sleeves and was made for young girls since she was only 9 years old. Her auburn hair was put up in a bun and she wore dressy shoes.  
  
"Let me see the bride!" Serena said and Molly stepped out from behind them. Serena gasped, "Molly you look so beautiful!"  
  
And indeed, she did. She was wearing a gorgeous white, satin dress. It had a duchess corset bodice with intricate pearl and crystal beading around the neckline as well as emerald green trimming that hugged her perfect curves beautifully. It was eyeleted at the back with a criss-cross effect. The dress also had a flowing silk organza hitched-up train with an embroidered full skirt. The skirt was embroidered with emerald green. Molly's waist-length curly auburn hair was done up in an intricate bun with a few loose, curly tendrils framing her lovely face. Also adorning her hair were a few white lilies. Her make-up consisted of shimmery green eye shadow, which brought out her sparkling and excited emerald eyes, a bit of pink blush, and pink lipstick. Molly wore white sandals with emerald green flowers sewn onto them as well as a gorgeous veil that flowed all the way down to her knees in the back and at the front flowed down to her elbows. The headpiece that held the veil was adorned with pearls, crystal beads, and emeralds. Her jewelry consisted of a lovely platinum necklace with emerald and diamond stones as well as the earrings to match. Her engagement ring, which was a platinum ring with a fair-sized emerald heart on it and diamonds surrounding it, she wore on her right ring finger instead so that Melvin could place her wedding ring on her left ring finger.  
  
Molly blushed at Serena's compliment and said, "So do you Serena."  
  
"Thanks. Now are you ready to get married?" Serena said excitedly.  
  
"Yes I am." Molly said proudly.  
  
"Well before we go to the church, where's your bouquet?" Serena asked.  
  
"Right here." Faith piped up holding up a beautiful bouquet of white lilies and pink roses.  
  
"Alright then," Serena said grabbing her nosegay, "Let's go."  
  
"Ok." Molly said taking a deep breath.  
  
Serena opened the door and they all marched out of the room confidently, Serena in the lead. At the bottom of the stairs the rest of Serena's group was waiting.  
  
"Rena you look gorgeous, beautiful, enchanting." Seiya breathed looking truly stricken bringing Serena's hand to his lips. He was clad in a black tuxedo with a white button up shirt and a necktie.  
  
Serena blushed lightly and said, "Thanks Seiya."  
  
"He's right Rena, you truly do look all those things." Hotaru said. She was looking very beautiful herself in a dark purple halter dress that hugged her perfect curves and flowed down to her feet together with dark purple sandals. She wore light purple eye shadow and clear lip-gloss and her hair was left loose to curl around her shoulders. Next to her was her boyfriend, Zachary, who had become very close to the rest of the group, looking very handsome, dressed in a black tuxedo and a dark purple button up shirt with a necktie.  
  
Serena smiled and said, "Thanks Hotaru."  
  
"The rest of you girls look beautiful as well." Trista said looking over the rest of the girls. Looking gorgeous as usual, Trista was dressed in a forest green spaghetti-strap dress that was tight at the top and then flared out a bit till it reached her feet, which were at the moment in black high heels. She wore light green eye shadow and burgundy lipstick with her hair up in an intricate twist. At her side was Eric who had also become very close to the group, looking devilishly handsome in a black suit with a silk black button up shirt and a forest green tie.  
  
"I agree." Taiki said also surveying the rest of the girls. He was looking good in a back suit, a dark green button up shirt, and a necktie. On his arm was Michelle who, of course, looked enchanting in an aqua sleeveless dress that hugged all of her model-like curves and flowed down to her feet, which were in aqua sandals with 2-inch heels. For make-up she wore aqua eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. Her hair was curled and it was put half up and half down.  
  
"And Molly, you're practically shining." Yaten said sincerely. He was looking good wearing a black suit along with a dark blue button up shirt and a necktie. Close to him stood Amara who looked very pretty even though she'd kill the first person that told her that, in a dark blue dress with broad straps. It clung to her curves and fell down to her feet, which were in dark blue sandals with low heels. Her dirty blond hair was left alone.  
  
"Thank you Yaten." Molly said, blushing.  
  
"Alright enough of the mushy stuff," Amara said although she had a faint smile playing at the corner of her lips, "Let's just go."  
  
"Everyone ready?" Serena asked and everyone nodded, "Ok then, to the church."  
  
When they stepped outside there were two black limos awaiting. Molly, Serena, Faith, Helen, Janett, and Leslie climbed into the one that was adorned with white ribbons while the rest went in the other limo.  
  
  
  
********************/////////////////////////******************///////////// ////////////****************///////////////  
  
  
  
After a 25-minute ride, in which Molly had suddenly gotten pre-marital jitters while the other girls tried to calm her, they had finally arrived at the church.  
  
At the entrance, there stood the groomsmen, ring bearer, and Molly's father waiting for their partners and Molly. All of them were dressed in black tuxedoes with lilies pinned on them. The rest of Rena's group went to get their reserved seats.  
  
"You gals look great." Michael said.  
  
"Thanks." The girls replied. "Are we late?" Molly asked.  
  
"No, actually you're right on time." Jake said taking Faith's arm. "The minister, Melvin, Chris and Molly's mom just entered the church.  
  
"Let's go." Nathaniel said as he hooked arms with Helen.  
  
"Right." Janett said looping her arm through Micheal's while Mark held an emerald green cushion with two rings on it and Leslie held a small basket of lily petals.  
  
Micheal informed the band that they were ready and the music began. Jake and Faith smiled at each other and slowly walked down the aisle of the beautifully decorated church. At the end they separated and Jake went to stand next to Chris who was standing next to Melvin, both of them wearing black tuxedoes with emerald green and white trimming, while Faith stood by herself. Nathaniel and Helen went in next and like the two before them, they separated at the end of the aisle and Nathaniel went to stand next to Jake and Helen next to Faith. Then went Micheal and Janett and finally it was Serena's turn. Slowly she marched down the aisle by herself with a small smile. At the end of the aisle she went to stand on Faith's other side so that she'd be closest to Molly. Then came Mark and Leslie. Leslie prettily spread her petals around the ground while Mark walked beside her carefully so as not to drop the rings. At the end of the aisle, Mark went to stand next to Chris and Leslie went to stand next to Serena.  
  
Then it was finally the time for the bride to come. The wedding march began and everyone stood up. Slowly Molly, looking brilliant and beautiful, walked down the aisle at her father's side with a happy smile on her face. Her father handed her over to Melvin who was looking at Molly with eyes full of love and devotion. The ceremony began with the minister saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to join-" and ended in Molly and Melvin kissing for the first time as man and wife. It was a beautiful moment and everyone in the church thought so by the looks of happiness on their faces. Women and their husbands grasped hands remembering when they themselves had been married. Some even had tears in their eyes. Finally Molly and Melvin stopped kissing and began walking out of the church amidst many congratulations and well wishings.  
  
At the entrance they all took pictures and then it was time to go to Serena's house for the reception.  
  
  
  
*****************/////////////////////////*******************/////////////// ////////////*****************//////////////  
  
  
  
Molly, Melvin, and the rest of the people at the wedding had finally arrived at Serena's house. The ones who hadn't seen it before looked about them with wonder since it was so huge and beautiful. A lot of the people were also excited because they were going into the house of the famous Trista, Michelle, Amara, Serena, and The Three Lights.  
  
Serena pushed aside the screen blocking the view of the living room and everyone entered the reception hall as they referred to it.  
  
It looked gorgeous. There were many tables scattered around the room with a big space in the middle for dancing. There were also tables in the backyard for the people who enjoyed the outside. At the head of the living room, there was a very long table that was big enough to sit the newly weds, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and the ring bearer and flower girl. The tables had white or emerald green table clothes and the chairs were draped in white cloth with large emerald green ribbons of them. There was an emerald green banner hanging from the wall at the top of the main table that said, "Congratulations Melvin and Molly" in swirly white letters. The banner was decorated with white lilies as well. Close to the ceiling there were white and green ribbons hanging from the wall and on the tables there were bouquets of white lilies and pink roses.  
  
"Serena, it's gorgeous." Molly breathed.  
  
"Thanks." Serena said smiling.  
  
The reception began at once. Molly and Melvin walked over to the D.J. and whispered a bit to him.  
  
The D.J. cried out, "Ok people the bride and groom would like to dance to this song for their first dance as man and wife. It's "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden."  
  
As soon as he said those words the song began.  
  
Serena was at her seat when a hand appeared out of nowhere and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
She looked up to see Seiya smiling and she grinned and said, "Yes you may." She took his hand and they stepped onto the dance floor next to Molly and Melvin. Serena wrapped her arms around Seiya as he wound his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish to send it to heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of The highest powers In lonely hours The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cause its standing right here before you All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to live like this forever Until the sky falls down on me"  
  
Serena and Seiya separated as the song came to an end and smiled at each other, each thinking that the song was perfect for them.  
  
The reception continued long into the night. After a few more dances, Serena proposed a toast to the newly wed couple wishing them happiness and joy throughout their time together. Then Molly and Melvin cut the huge 3- layer cake together with Molly's hand on the knife and Melvin's hand on hers. After everyone had had their fill it was time for one of the best parts of the ceremony. The bouquet tossing. Molly stood in front of a bunch of hopeful ladies with her back to them. She raised her hand and let the bouquet fly. Everyone watched as a scuffle ensued amongst the women and then it was caught. Everyone looked to see who it was and saw Serena standing there with the bouquet in her hands and a surprised expression on her face. Everyone clapped and Seiya went over to give Serena a quick kiss. Then Molly sat on a chair while the crowd forced Melvin to take off Molly's garter with his teeth. Melvin turned a bit red but he did do a smooth job of it. Then he stood up and tossed it to a bunch of men gathered in back of him. It was caught and surprise, surprise Seiya was the lucky guy who had it in his hand. Everyone once again clapped and the ceremony went on with more dancing and dinner.  
  
Finally it was for the bride and groom to go on their honeymoon. All the guests gathered around the entrance of Serena's house and bid them farewell. Molly and Melvin got into the limo that now said "Just Married" and off they went. The guests then left to their own homes leaving Serena and the rest of her friends by themselves.  
  
"Well that was fun." Amara said.  
  
"Yep." Hotaru said sleepily.  
  
"I think Molly and Melvin are going to last until the rest of their lives, don't you?" Serena said softly to Seiya.  
  
"Yeah," Seiya said as he brought her hand up to his lips, "And so will we when we get married."  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************^^^^^^^^^^^*********************^^^^^^^^^*******  
  
A/N: Well how was this chapter? Good or Bad? Please review with your opinions. I'm really sorry it took so long to update but this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway tell me what you think. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Oh and for any of you who like Harry Potter, can you please check out my new fic, "A Royal Dilemma"? I'm not sure whether to continue it or not.  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	15. The Final Battle

Title: Return To Tokyo  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Summary: After hearing Darien and the scouts and Luna and Artemis talking about her behind her back, Serena decides to leave Tokyo. Now she's coming back. Is she ready to face her past?  
  
Hey people! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late but I wanted to give you guys a really, really good chapter and I wasn't exactly sure what to put in this chapter. If I get reviews for this chapter I'll be more than a bit surprised since I think maybe you guys have forgotten my story already. But thanks to my reviewers so far! NEway here's the 15th chapter to my fic.  
  
  
  
*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 15: The Final Battle  
  
It was a week after the wedding. Melvin and Molly had happily departed on their honeymoon, Serena and her friends saying goodbye to the both of them and wishing them luck. It was relatively quiet and Serena had a strange foreboding about King Morde's silence during the past week. Something big was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones. She expressed her thoughts to the others.  
  
"He's planning something." Rena said quietly, "Something huge."  
  
"You feel it too?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yeah." She responded.  
  
"Well, all we can do is wait and see what'll happen." Trista murmured.  
  
"I guess so." Serena said.  
  
A few weeks had passed since their small talk. Everything was going normally. Serena's business was thriving excellently, Hotaru was enjoying spending time with her newly made boyfriend, Zachary, and Michelle recorded her fourth CD with her manager. The CD was an instant hit as was the new CD The Three Lights produced, Trista's business was also doing very well but she was spending lots of time with Eric as well, and Amara was having fun winning more and more races, making more and more money.  
  
It was about a month and a half after the wedding when Serena looked out her office window and instantly noticed dark clouds of energy swiftly coming into the city, engulfing it with darkness. Something was terribly off. She could feel the negative energy getting stronger and stronger. Quickly she contacted the scouts.  
  
"Guys something isn't right and I have a feeling King Morde is behind it." She hurriedly said into her communicator.  
  
"We know." Michelle said worriedly.  
  
"Where do we meet?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Serena looked out her window once more to see the energy gathering at a central point right above the middle of the city. "Let's meet right in Central Tokyo."  
  
"You got it." The rest replied.  
  
  
  
****************/////////////////***************////////////////  
  
  
  
Hotaru closed her communicator and noticed Zachary standing near by, looking at her curiously.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Um, I have to go." Hotaru said getting up from the bench she'd been sitting on.  
  
"Where?" Zachary asked confusedly.  
  
"I'm really sorry Zachary, but I can't tell you." Hotaru said apologetically.  
  
She was just about to run off when he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.  
  
"I know you're going off to do something dangerous," He said and she was just about to speak when he brought a finger up to her lips and silenced her, "I can see it in your eyes. So before you go."  
  
He lifted her chin and kissed her right on the lips. His arms wrapped around her small waist as her arms encircled his neck. Regretfully, she pulled away feeling quite breathless, "Thanks, I'll be fine though. Don't worry." Then she ran off, leaving him staring after her.  
  
  
  
****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Sighing, Trista closed her communicator and stood up. She and Eric had been happily enjoying a quiet meal on her large balcony outside her office.  
  
"Eric, I'm terribly sorry but I must go." She said.  
  
"Why?" Eric asked as he stood as well.  
  
"An emergency has come up." She replied.  
  
She walked over and standing on her tiptoes gave him a small kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away however, his strong arms encircled her waist and she became lost in the moment, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few seconds later though, she sadly let go and pulled away.  
  
"I'll see you as soon as I can." She whispered before running out.  
  
  
  
***************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Moments later the entire group met in Central Tokyo. Without transforming they walked directly under the cloud waiting for King Morde to appear.  
  
"Morde, show yourself!" Serena yelled.  
  
"As you wish." Came the evil and sinister voice of King Morde from above them.  
  
Suddenly he appeared right above their heads cackling madly. The sky turned even darker making it look as if it were nighttime. People curiously wandered over to the scene, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Seiya called out.  
  
"I'm sucking up all the negative energy people from the whole world give off. Every time people fight, shout at each other, call out feelings of dislike and hate, I suck up the fierce energy they give off. The darkness above my head is the energy I've collected so far." He laughed madly.  
  
Reporters appeared recording the footage and still more people rushed forth.  
  
"We'll never allow you to do that!" Trista screamed out.  
  
"Oh but I've already begun and now you won't be able to prevent me from taking over this puny world." King Morde replied, "I have enough energy to destroy all of you." He cackled some more.  
  
"Trista!"  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
Came two shouts from the front of the crowd. Hotaru and Trista turned to find Zachary and Eric standing there, looking confused. It looked as if they were going to come toward them but Hotaru and Trista shook their heads. The two guys stopped and looked at them even more confused.  
  
"Everyone! It's time!" Serena called, "It doesn't matter if people see us. It's time to transform!"  
  
"Right." The group replied without hesitation.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Star Healer Power!"  
  
"Star Maker Power!"  
  
"Star Fighter Power!"  
  
"Universe Cosmic Power!"  
  
The people standing in the crowd and people all over the world watching the news stared in shock as the normal-looking young adults turned into the champions of love and justice. Eric and Zachary stared in awe since their girlfriends had suddenly turned into two of the legendary sailor scouts.  
  
"Let's end this Morde!" Sailor Universe called pointing her long staff at him.  
  
"No, let's end your existence." He replied preparing to throw an attack.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.  
  
"Definitely." The group replied, their eyes determined, their stances ready.  
  
"Well in the name of all the love and justice in the universe, let's get rid of this psycho." Sailor Universe cried.  
  
"Got it."  
  
And it began. As people watched from the sidelines, the fierce battle commenced. The scouts launched attack after attack but King Morde barely showed signs of injury. The other scouts had appeared but they were useless so they gave up, walking off to who knows where. King Morde was using the energy from the negatively charged cloud, which was getting larger, to its fullest extent, injuring the group greatly. But they never once wavered. Their Earth was in danger and they wouldn't let it down.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Silver Crystal Shards Slash!"  
  
"Is that all you pathetic scouts can do?" King Morde sneered blocking the attacks.  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed. If she didn't do something soon, the Earth would be engulfed in darkness and she couldn't allow it. The Earth was too precious to be taken over that way. It was home to so many beautiful and fantastic things. Like flowers, people, mountains, and most importantly, love.  
  
Suddenly pure white and silver light began to pulse from the Silver Crystal. The rest of the scouts and the people watching shielded their eyes. Even King Morde had to shield his eyes or else his eyesight would've been badly damaged.  
  
Moments later, the sight that met them took the crowd's breaths away. Where once Sailor Universe had stood now stood the most beautiful and purest woman they had ever seen in their entire lives. Her image gave off not only beauty and purity, but gentleness and kindness, love and strength. Not only that, she radiated authority and elegance.  
  
Her petite and curvaceous frame was wrapped in a sleeveless silver dress. The bodice was tight showing off her small waist and from there, the dress gradually loosened. It would've trailed the floor if she'd moved and it also had golden trimming at the hem and at the top of the bodice. The top half of the bodice was decorated with small, sparkling diamonds, pearls, and sapphires, as was the hem of the dress. The dress glittered in the light coming from the shining Silver Crystal in her hands. Her golden hair was up in the strangest style with two meatballs on each side of her head and then long, long trails of hair flowed from them that reached the floor. Short, curly tendrils of hairs framed her small, heart shaped, and flawless pale face. A golden crown glittered with diamonds, pearls, and sapphires on top of her head and a necklace and earrings of sapphires and diamonds decorated her neck and ears. The most magnificent part of her, however, was the two pure white wings that had emerged from her back.  
  
The people watched in awe as her closed eyes slowly opened, revealing a pair of eyes that matched the sapphires on her dress and jewelry. They watched as the other scouts instantly went on one knee in front of her saying, "Queen Serenity."  
  
"My dear friends, please rise." Her angelic and melodic voice came.  
  
The scouts stood and suddenly light shot from the Crystal and hit Sailor Star Fighter. Seconds later, he emerged from the light. He was now clad in dark blue and silver armor. Underneath the armor he wore a black tunic over a pair of black pants, which were half covered by dark blue knee-high boots. A silver sword hung from his waist and a golden crown with diamonds and sapphires adorned his jet-black hair, which was tied in a ponytail. His dark blue eyes looked down at himself in shock.  
  
"My King." The lovely woman held her hand out to him.  
  
Automatically, as if he'd done it many times before, he took her hand and softly kissed her pale skin. "My Queen." He replied standing at her side, his hand still holding hers.  
  
"It's time to defeat the evil that has come to take over this world, my loyal friends." The woman said.  
  
The rest of the scouts nodded. The woman smiled brilliantly at them and then turned her Silver Crystal on them.  
  
"It's time to reveal yourselves as well." She said softly.  
  
Soft light came from the Crystal, engulfing her friends in it. Seconds after that, they were revealed again. The woman had emerged in beautiful, long dresses held up by thick straps. The dresses hugged their perfect figures with a tight bodice, then loosening slowly till it reached their feet. Each woman's dress was in her planetary color. Pluto was dressed in black, Saturn in purple, Neptune in aqua, and Uranus in dark blue. Their hair was in their normal styles. Half of Pluto's long, dark green hair was up in a bun while the rest of it trailed down to her knees. Saturn's short raven hair was loose as was Neptune's shoulder-length aqua hair and Uranus's short blonde hair. Crowns decorated with diamonds and their planetary color adorned their heads. The males were clad in armor with tunics and pants under it as well as knee-length boots. Swords hung from their waists and crowns decorated their heads as well. Star Maker was dressed in dark green while Star Healer was dressed in dark blue.  
  
They all nodded at the beautiful Queen and her handsome King.  
  
Suddenly two shouts came from the crowd and they turned to see to their shock that Eric and Zachary were dressed exactly like Star Healer and Star Maker except that Eric was in black and Zachary was in dark purple.  
  
"I see that you two have found your destinies." Queen Serenity smiled and told them to come towards them.  
  
Awkwardly the two walked over to her.  
  
"What's going on, Serenity?" Pluto asked.  
  
"These two are your princes, Trista and Hotaru." Serenity replied.  
  
"How can that be?" Princess Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. We have a battle at hand." Serenity said.  
  
They all turned to King Morde who was looking bored.  
  
"Ready to die?" He asked maliciously.  
  
"I don't think so Morde." Queen Serenity spoke calmly, but there was a deadly edge to her voice. Then she raised her Silver Crystal into the air, "Silver Crystal! Help us defeat this evil, in the name of the Universe!"  
  
Light exploded from the Silver Crystal. King Morde cried out but he soon kept his ground and began pushing the light back.  
  
The Princesses nodded at each other. It was time to help their Queen. The entire world and maybe even the universe depended on them.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
Energy surrounded them as they gave all they had into saving the world. The energy shot into the Crystal powering it up. The King was helping his Queen as well by letting energy flow from him through her. The Princes each walked over to their respectful Princess and gave them energy as well.  
  
King Morde growled as he felt himself loosing power. The power of love would not defeat him as it had defeated his minions before. Gathering all the power he had within himself and the negative cloud, he shot it at the scouts. It looked as if he was going to win as the people saw the light diminishing a bit.  
  
"We can't let him win everyone." Serenity called out, "The world and its people are counting on us! We can't let them down."  
  
They nodded at each other and finding all the love they felt for each other and the love they had deep inside, they let it go. The light from the Silver Crystal expanded and grew and grew. It contained all the love the scouts had for their world and for their loved ones. King Morde screamed in agony as the pure light broke through his black energy and consumed him. Instantly he disintegrated, leaving nothing but a pile of dust that soon blew away. The negative cloud disappeared with him as well.  
  
They'd done it. They'd destroyed the king of the negaverse and they'd saved their precious world. Feeling a bit weak after the effort they'd had to put into the fight, they smiled. Peace would rule the Earth once again and the entire world had learned a new lesson in love. Love could overcome any evil that came their way and love was the greatest gift of all, for without love, what would anyone be?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So how was it? Good, Bad, Awful? Tell me please. Did you guys like the mushy scene between Eric and Trista, Zachary and Hotaru? Please review to tell me what you honestly think! I'll try updating soon! By the way this story may be over in about one or two chapters. Bye!  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


End file.
